


My Valentine in Valentine

by Spartanroyaltywhomst



Category: Red Dead 2, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: AU kind of, Daddy Arthur, Future Family, Love, Protective Arthur, Slow Burn, Wild West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartanroyaltywhomst/pseuds/Spartanroyaltywhomst
Summary: There is nothing Arthur Morgan loves more in this world than his horse and his gun, but when a few loose horse shoes carry him into Valentine and into the path of Annabelle Crawley, the town stable-master, there might be a change of heart for our favorite rough and tumble cowboy. Slow-Burn but not too slow, I'm too impatient. Future smut and wholesome Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

“ You should try it sometime, Arthur.” Uncle grumbled through his drunken stupor one night.

“ Try what? Drinking?”

“ No, Being happy.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Annie’s POV:

The air was crisp in Valentine as Annie shoved the final load of manure into her wheelbarrow, taking ahold of its handles she rolled it through the front doors of the barn, the main street of town lay just ahead of the building finally coming to life in the light of the rising sun. The woman tipped the barrow over just a few feet from the front porch, the dog running by to bark at a few cattle drivers coming from the saloon and Annie let out a whistle to bring him back towards the house. “ Cut it out- you silly dog.” She scolded him and opened the screen door of her home to let him back in. Wiping the sweat from her brow with a cloth, Annie took a minute to appreciate the land surrounding her, the family farm she was raised on spanned for miles, the focus on it the only stables in Valentine and the grey, two story farm house which has been here for the last few centuries. Horse paddocks, Tenants and farmland made up the rest, all under Annie's control now. The ‘Crawley Stables’ sign groaned on its hinges above Annie and she took a moment to look up at the rugged sign; It would need a new coat of paint soon, everything around here could use a new coat of paint. 

 

Further in the day as the sun reached the middle of the sky, Annie heard the arrival of someone, the heavy thumping of hooves drawing her from the tack room, her eyes landing on a beautifully colored Tennessee Walker.  
“ Well look at you!” She chirped, “ What a handsome fella!” her hands finished with the cloth in her hands, reaching out to stroke the horses head which he appreciated, reciprocating and brushing back against her palm. 

 

Arthurs POV:

For how close Valentine was to camp, Arthur had only found himself there a handful of times, a night at the hotel or a quick hot bath, maybe a few bounties. He had heard good things of ‘Crawley Stables’ from some drunkard at a bar in Rhodes and since it was so close to home, and his horse was in need of some new shoes, Arthur decided he would check it out. Following the muddy streets, the place was easy to find, behind the auction house and across from the motel, the big swinging sign confirmed the address and he rode on in. 

“ Well look at you!” The feminine voice caught him off guard as he dropped from the saddle, 

“What a handsome fella!” Arthur’s eyes had begun to roll when he realized, she wasn’t talking about him. He watched the woman reach out to the horse and the creature reciprocated, Arthur chuckled at the woman, looking down at her with a slight smile.

“ Well thank you miss….?” 

“ Crawley.” 

Arthur found his eyes roving across the woman’s features, she was sun kissed, freckles dotted her cheeks and nose, Dark hair framed her pale blue eyes. There was specks of mud dotted across her forehead, Arthur’s eyes began to wander downwards when he stopped himself, clearing his throat. 

“ Miss Crawley, do you might have any idea where I can find Mr.Crawley?” He asked, watching the woman as she inspected his horse further. 

“ I’m afraid he’s been dead for the last two sundays sir. I’m the only Crawley left now.” Annie felt the emotion the idea of her father brought well in her throat, waving her hand she did her best to dismiss it. 

“ Oh. My apologies, miss.”

‘ So, what can I do for you and your friend here?’ She took a few steps around the horse and followed Arthurs gaze as he motioned to a specifically loose horseshoe.

‘ His shoes need tending.. I don’t have the supplies to do it back at camp, so..’  
Arthur’s voice trailed off and he chuckled, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as his gaze lingered on the handsome woman as she knelt down to examine the horses shoes thoughtfully.

 

Annie’s POV: 

The woman straightened herself out, brushing the dust from her hands across her skirts, pausing for a moment to look over the man once more before speaking up.  
‘ You look like you can hold your own, how about we strike a deal?’ 

‘ Depends on the deal.’ She watched him straighten up at the prospect, her eyes drifting back to the horse as she thought over the situation.

‘ A few Driscolls decided they could shack up on the bottom of my property- they already stole one of my horses and I can’t exactly run in at the six of em’ to take it back…’

Annie pauses to make sure he was keeping up, watching the man’s reaction, he seemed to dislike the Driscoll's as much as the rest of them.  
‘ I need them dealt with- you deal with them, I’ll do the shoes for free and throw in a fresh bridal. Yours is lookin’ a little worse for wear.’  
Annie watched him consider the prospect for a moment before he nodded, Annie beamed in reply and stepped up next to him, motioning towards the stable doors.

‘ Great- my bay horse is hitched just outside the door.. you can take her down. Just make sure nothing happens to her, or I’ll skin you.’ 

“ Alright Miss-” Annie cut the man off with the wave of her hand, “ My name is Annabelle, friends call me Annie, “ 

“ Arthur.” He said, pausing briefly in the doorway to tip his hat, “ Leave those Driscoll’s to me, Annie.” with that he left and disappeared through the stable doors.  
Annie watched him go, smiling thoughtfully after the man before taking ahold of the horses reins and leading him off.


	2. The Way To A Man's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur returns with Annie's horses but gets caught up in a storm.

“Lenny and Jenny just wouldn't work out.. That’s like Arthur and Annie or John and Jamie.”

 

Arthurs POV: 

 

Rain was coming down hard across the normally dry plains, Arthur grunting as he gave his lasso another tug, the horse he was supposed to be bringing back from the O’Driscoll camp not wanting to budge. The lean bay horse Arthur sat on was doing its best to try and get the other horse moving, its hooves sloshing about in the muddy ground as it grew impatient in the rain. 

 

“ C’mon you damn fool!” Arthur cursed, tugging at the lasso again, suddenly a heavy boom of thunder rang across the sky and the once stubborn horse was all too happy to take off back towards town, Arthur barely had time to follow the animals movements, spurring the horse beneath him. The ride back into town felt like it took half a century, Arthur was soaked to the bone, even his hat was bogged down and when tipped to the side water would slosh out of the small indent in the brim. Finally approaching the stables, he saw the lights of the barn extinguished, thankfully as he yanked on the barn door it swung open and he was able to escourt both the animals inside safely. Tying them off at the hitch just inside, unsure of what stables to use. 

 

The spurs on his boots clinked softly as he exited the barn, forcing the large door shut against the harsh winds, a groan followed by a curse left his lips as he lowered the bar across the door. Pushing away from the looming doors, Arthur crossed the muddy walkway to the front porch of the small home, the soft glow of lights drew the soaked cowboy to the front door where he rapped on the glass a few times. 

 

Annies POV: 

 

Annie stepped back from the stove, looking down at the exuberant amount of food she had made, from the food her eyes crossed the kitchen to the dinner table; set for one person. A pang struck her heart as she scolded herself for making too much once again, then the knock came from the door. Fixing her shaw she let her hand drop down to rest on the gun that was kept on her hip, approaching the door she could make out the looming figure in the porch light and opened the door slowly, who would be out in a storm like this?!

 

“ Arthur!” Annie exclaimed as she took in the man’s appearance, he looked absolutely miserable. 

 

“ I dealt with those O’Driscolls, they won’t be botherin’ you no more.” 

 

Ushering him inside she closed the door behind him, “ Jesus! Never mind those fools! You’ll catch your death running around in a storm like that!” She scolded, “ Here- Get out of those..” Annie fretted and helped the man out of his jacket, accepting his hat and hanging them both on the coat rack next to the stairs. 

 

“ I don’t mean to intrude- I just wanted to let you know the horses were back..” Arthur told her but the woman just shook her head. “ Nonsense, I can’t let you head back out there. I’ll go fetch you some dry clothes from upstairs. You’ll stay here tonight.” 

 

Arthurs POV: 

 

As the woman fretted around him, Arthur didn’t seem to mind, the warmth of the heat stove was a welcome relief and when hurried past him up the stairs to find clothes Arthur let himself drift closer to the fire, suddenly becoming aware of something that smelled delicious wafting in from the kitchen. Before his nose could lead him to the smell, Annie came hurrying back down the stairs with a bundle of clothing. 

 

“ Here you are,” Arthurt accepted the clothing and her hands brushed against hers as it was exchanged. 

“ Now, go get changed and I’ll fix you a plate of dinner. You’re just in time too.” The woman motioned to a door just next to the stairs and Arthur nodded, thanking her quietly before stepping inside. The clothing fit well, besides the fact that he had to roll the waist of the jeans, the shirt fit well and Arthur strode back out into the living room, brushing past the few articles of furniture and into the kitchen.

 

“ Whatever it is, it smells delicious.” Arthur told Annie as he stepped into the kitchen, the woman smiled warmly as she told him to sit down. He obeyed and took a seat at the table, Annie setting a steaming plate of food in front of him. A heaping plate of lamb covered with gravy, mashed potatoes and string beans. 

“ You sure know a way to a man’s heart.” Arthur chuckled, and smiled when she laughed, taking a fork in hand as she set a glass of whisky next to the plate, watching as she poured herself a drink and sat down across from him. 

 

“ My mama always used to say that was a sure fire way to get any man to love you.”  
The pair both tucked into their meals and Arthur gave a few appreciative groans as he ate this making Annie giggle as she enjoyed her own. After awhile Arthur sat back appreciatively, a hand on his full gut, Annie cleared his now empty plate and poured him another whiskey which he thanked her for. 

“ Thank you again, Arthur. If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve been up all night worrying about those damn fools runnin’ all over my property.” Arthur watched the woman as she scrubbed the plates in the sink, his eyes following the smooth curves of her shoulders and arms, catching the dip of her waist and flush of her hips. He had to pull drag a hand across bleary eyes from letting his mind wander too far. “ Well if it means another meal like that- I’d be happy to clear another whole dozen of em’” 

 

“ You’re too kind-” Annie turned to face him now, the man smiling up at her from his seat, “ No- I don’t think so. But I have my days.” 

“ Well you’re welcome here anytime- whatever you might need.” 

 

“ I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”


	3. The Fiddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has been played a fool by many women, played like a damn fiddle, It just so happens Miss. Crawley is quite good at the fiddle.

Arthur wasn’t an old person by a long shot, but he felt old. His body ached and cracked when he would pull himself up off the ground or bed, his face was scarred and tanned to hell, he has been run down by this life for what felt like centuries and as he passed Mary her suitcase and watched the woman disappear on to the train, he couldn't help but feel even older. Arthur turned on his heel and walked away from the tracks his eyes focused on the ground as he walked around the side of the train station and mounted his horse. 

 

“ Hey, Arthur!” 

 

Lenny called as Arthur rode into camp, he chuckled, looking down at the young man who always seemed to be doing something and wearing that damn awful baby blue coat. 

“ What can I do for you, son?” Arthur asked as he dropped from the saddle, flipping open a saddle bag and rummaging through the various objects inside, finally finding the little tin packed full of mint, tucking some into his mouth. 

 

“ Dutch invited some of the other guys to head into Valentine tonight, apparently there’s a big shin-dig going on at the townhall! A proper barn dance!” 

 

“ Well shouldn't it be in a barn then?” Arthur asked smartly as he began to walk away from Lenny, knowing he would follow along like the persistent little shit he was. 

 

“ What does this have to do with me anyway, Kid?” 

 

“ Dutch wants you to come- the whole town will be there.. He figured we should introduce ourselves to some of the locals.” 

 

It had been a few weeks since he had dinner with Annie, he had been in Rhodes for most of it, running down bounties and pawning off his loot. He had come back to camp early after hearing from Mary and now that that was said and done with he figured he would be off again the next day. Apparently Dutch had other plans for him, 

 

“ I don’ know kid.. I ain’t really in the mood for all them crowds.” 

Arthur spit the mint out and lit up a cigarette, thinking over the proposition for a moment, the idea of catching up with Annie seemed promising and Arthur nodded decisively, “ All right- tell Dutch I’ll tag along. But I ain’t pickin’ up any bails in the mornin’ “ taking a pull of his cigarette as Lenny clapped his hands, hurrying off to tell Dutch the news. 

 

By the time the four of them rode into town the streets were mostly empty, noise, light and the pungent smell of liquor radiated from the townhall. The men hitched their horse, Arthur tossing the reins over the bar as he moved up the steps to the town hall. Dutch led the others and pushed open the door, moving to the side as a drunken man stumbled past them for a few feet before doubling over sick in the mud. 

 

“ I told y’all it was a good time.” 

 

Stepping inside Arthur was hit with a blast of heat, thankful he only wore a vest on top of his duster, the party did not seem to pause as the rugged men moved inside and instead swallowed them up. Dutch being pulled in the direction of a few women dressed in vibrant and scant dresses, Lenny already in the dancing line and Hosea helped himself to the bar. Arthur mumbled a few curses under his breath as he searched the room for a familiar face, his eyes finally landing on Annie far across the room, a fiddle tucked beneath her chin and fingers dancing across the strings at a rapid pace. As Arthur began to push his way through the crowd he drank in her appearance, she was wearing a proper dress this time, a shade of baby blue with white lacing, it hugged every slender curve of hers so well, Arthur had to look away before he made a fool of himself. Annies cheeks were a rosy shade from the heat and Arthur couldn't help but smile dreamily from his spot in the crowd, their eyes finally meeting as the song came to an end, the drunken crowd applauding but their gaze never breaking.

 

Annies POV:

Tonight was one of her favorite nights of the month, the entire town came together, dressed in their best, danced and drank themselves into a stupor before pouring back out into the muddy streets to resume their normal lives for the rest of the month. Annie enjoyed the beat of the music, she always had that’s why she took up the fiddle in the first place. Her fingers danced across the strings as she played, the bow stuck to her sweating palm like varnish to wood and as soon as the beat seemed to began it stop, though as the music grew Annies eyes landed on a familiar face in the crowd. Arthur, he walked in with a few other men but none of them commanded her attention like he did. A smile crept onto Annies lips as she watched him remove his hat, the mans dusty brown hair swept back and his beard looked sharper than the last time she had seen him. She quickly averted her gaze as he seemed to spot her, the music swelling around her as he drew closer and their eyes met again this time neither looked away.

 

As the band settled down and Annie set her fiddle to the side she stepped away to meet Arthur halfway, clasping her hands as she looked him over. “ Well Mr.Morgan, I must say you clean up nicely!”” Arthurs hands were placed on his sides and Annie watched him nod, 

 

“ I’m glad you think so Miss.Crawley, I didn’t know you were a fiddle player.” 

“ There is a lot of things you don’t know about me, Arthur.” She challenged, taking his arm as he extended it, the pair moving across the crowded room towards the bar. The slightest smirk played on Arthurs lips and Annie caught it from the corner of her eye as he leaned up against the bar ordering them both a whiskey. 

 

“ So- where have you been galavanting off too? I saw you with that Mrs.Lipton the other day.. Are yall friends?” Annie questioned, knowing what she wanted him to say, flipping her fan open to cool her face. 

 

Arthurs POV:

Arthur cleared his throat at the thought of Mary, accepting the whisky from the bar tend he turned back to Annie as it washed down his throat. 

 

“ No- No, she’s just a friend, an old friend.” He was thankful when she nodded and accepted her own whisky, raising it to the man before tossing it back. 

 

“ What say you to a dance, Mr. Morgan?” 

 

“ I say I don’t dance,” Arthur shot back, he couldn’t see himself out there in that group of people. Sure he knew how to dance but that doesn’t mean he would. 

 

“ Oh! Come on,” Annie took ahold of his arm again and smiled, that damned smile, Arthur could feel himself being pulled out to the middle of the floor but he was too caught up in her. The way her hair bounced and played across her rosy cheeks, eyes sparkling in the candle light. Annie's hands were soft against his calloused palms as they stamped and swung to the music, Arthur knew the feeling as it washed over him and he hated it but there was no stopping it once it began. He was falling in love and with that Arthur decided he wasn't so old afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were going to get saucy in the next few chapters so buckle up!! I hope yall are enjoying this as much as I am, thank you so much for the Kudos!!!!


	4. Now We're Even

“ You’re one miserable son of a bitch, you know that?” 

“ At least I’m not a lazy son of a bitch.”  
_____________________________________________________________

Arthurs POV:

Arthur pushed himself from his cot, the straw filled mattress beneath him seemed to get worse every morning, rolling his shoulders he straightened himself out and slipped on his boots, then his coat and finally a hat. The camp was still quiet as Arthur moved past the collection of tents towards the cooking fire, knowing that there would at least be a hot pot of water there. 

Dumping the canister of coffee into the pitcher of water, Arthur heard a set of lazy footfalls, the man looking up to find a half drunken Micah staring him down. “ Micah. Goodmornin; “ 

“ I picked up that last job of yours-” He slurred, “ For Strauss? Yeah- went out and got that money from that damned little farmer. The ugly fuck spit in my face, blood and puss. Prolly better off I killed em’ there.” 

“ Well- Thank you Micah.” Arthur said and rose the steaming cup towards him momentarily. 

“ Yeah- well now yous and I are even, and Dutch said he don’ care about me gettin’ locked up anyhow.” 

Arthur didn’t respond, just nodded simply as he drank down the hot coffee. “ So what you still standin’ here for?” His eyes flickering down to the empty bottle in Micahs hand. 

“ I need to get in ta’ town.. That horse I napped from Strawburry needs a new saddle. I can’t afford to get locked up again, you wanna go for a ride?” 

Arthurs mind went a mile a minute, sure he hated Micha but he wasn’t about to let him waltz off drunker than uncle in to town and more specifically Crawley Stables. 

“ Sure- Micah. I’ll go with you. But get yourself cleaned up before we leave, for heaven’s sake.”   
________________  
Annies POV: 

It was a damn busy day for Miss.Crawley, firstly today was the day all of the horses needed freshwater and hay, so she spent the early morning hours, carting buckets of water and hay about in the dark until the sun rose. Then there was the matter of sorting out a set of stagecoach horses, a man had come tumbling into the barn just as Annie had stoked the fire, claiming his horse was out with a bum leg just outside of town. Thats where she was now, kneeling on the dusty barn floor, her sleeves rolled up as she tapped a splint to the animals back leg, the heat was brutal and it left her once pinned back hair a mess, the strands falling into her eyes only to get swept back by her hand and stuck to her forehead which was thick with sweat. Annie didn’t even bother to look up when she heard more horses trot into the stables, assuming it was that damned storeclerk trying to sell her that damned horse tonic like he had been for the last two weeks. “ I told you Mr.Addams, I am not interested in that tonic.-” She pushed herself away from the horse to fetch another bucket of water, her eyes never raising to see who it was, but she continued “ Nor will I ever be interested in your damn tonics- so please, kindly see yourself out!” It was as she swung the heavy bucket around for the dozenth time that day did she realize who it was. “ Oh! Mr.Morgan!” A broad smile appeared on her face for the first time that day, “ My apologies, I didn’t realize it was you-” her surprise soon turned to embarrassment as she adjusted the bucket in her sweaty palms.

 

“ Sorry.” She watched as he stepped forward to help her with the bucket which she happily allowed, his hand swept to the side to reveal Micha, a fellow who looked worse for ware as he stepped forward to shake her hand. “ A pleasure, Sir, Annabelle Crawley.” The woman hurried to make herself look presentable, brushing the loose hair back behind her ears and prayed that there wasn’t any mud or horse shit splattered across her face. 

“ What can I help you with, Micah?” Annie asked as she directed Arthur where to put the water, her hand lingering on his arm. 

“ I need a saddle, miss.. For this one right there.” Annie stepped forward to examine the horse which Micah stood next to, her hands reaching up to pat the creatures head. She could feel Arthur’s eyes on her from where he stood next to his own horse. 

“ Well that’s a fine horse for sure- what kind of saddle you need? Lots of space? Or just somethin’ enough to do the job..?” Annie turned to open the door of the tack room, when she felt the man grab ahold of her, the feeling of cold metal soon butted up against her neck and she froze, then came the click of another gun. She was spun around by Micahs harsh hands and her fearful eyes found Arthurs who had raised his gun and pointed it at Micah. 

“ Let er’ go, Micah.” Arthur grunted, his eyes a light with a silent rage, Annie watched as his finger brushed along the trigger.

“ Oh, c’mon Arthur… you wouldn’t want a pretty thing like this to get hurt.” Michas breath was hot against Annies ear and it reeked of liquor, she flinched away from him only to be gripped tighter, his hand spreading across her stomach. 

“ I said let her go. I ain’t goin to tell you again! Micah you dumbass- what is dutch gonna say?! Huh! First you nearly end up on the gallows and now this? Holdin’ up a damn woman for a saddle?” 

“ I ain’t right, Arthur!” He finally yells, the sudden crash of thunder above their heads, a few of the horses knocking against their stable doors fearfully. “ I aint!” Micah yells again, his hand beginning to shake, Annie squeezed her eyes shut as the metal barrel bounced against her throat. 

“ What you mean you ain’t right?” Arthur asked, his voice laced with sympathy but the sights of his pistol never moved. “ What do you mean-” 

Micah cut Arthur off this time his voice a wallowing houl, “ I feel it in my bones!!” his hand loosening on Annie, but a foot rose to kick out her knee, the woman tumbling to the ground, unsure of what to do she stayed there on the dusty floor, her chest heaving as fear pumped through her veins. From where she lay, she could see the rain begin to fall as the heavens opened up above them, down the street her frightened eyes could make out the stumbling figure of her neighbor, running through the rain up towards the sheriff’s office. 

“ I feel it in my bones!” the conversation above Annie continued, 

“ What do you mean Micah!” Arthur asked again, the blurry frame of the sheriff and his deputy could be seen now, a bolt of lightning flashed above the street. The horses came in a flurry, the two large steeds looming above Annie as they crashed through the open stable doors, suddenly it was three on one and Micah dropped to his knees, the deputy rushing to secure the drunken man. 

“ Annie-” The words finally broke through her spinning mind, two strong hands raising her up from the ground. She turned her head to find the voice and found Arthur, she stood in his sturdy arms as the Sheriff and his deputy tossed Micah on to the back of one of their horses. 

Annie just stood there, nodding along to whatever the sheriff was saying, she was still reeling but as the two men moved out of the barn, leaving she and Arthur alone Annie began to feel her mind clear. “ uhm..” She whispered, realizing just how hard she had been holding on to Arthur, 

“Goodness, Im sorry..” 

“ Don’t be.. C’mon lets get you inside, get ya warmed up.” Arthur said and Annie felt the weight of his jacket fall around her shoulders as he lead her through the doors and into the rain for a few moments before they made it to the porch, the screen door groaned over the pitter patter of rain across the shingles and Annie led Arthur inside. 

“ Alright,” She allowed him to help her to the couch, her eyes focusing in on him as he moved away to stoke the fire. 

He had knelt down in front of her, his hands on hers as he asked her if she wanted a whiskey, but Annie couldn’t focus on anything but his lips as he spoke. She wanted him.. She needed him. 

Suddenly she took her chance, catching his head in her hands just before he moved away to find some drinks, her lips crashing against his so hard that as Arthur responded to the kiss in his own feverish movements there was the faint metallic taste of blood between their lips. 

Annie felt his hands wrap around her waist, but this time they were gentle and caring, they lifted Annie from the sofa and explored her body as she directed the both of them up the winding stairs. By the time their feet met the landing, Arthurs hat and shirt had been discarded somewhere on the stairs, his suspenders hung in loose loops from the sides of his jeans. Annies head rolled back against the mattress as Arthur dropped her on to it, her fingers tangling themselves in the man’s swept back hair as he hungrily kissed at her throat, leaving bruises across each square inch of her supple skin that he could find. As his lips learned every curve of Annie’s neck, arthurs hands helped the woman out of her corset, his feverish hands trying and failing to pull at the latches of the contraption, a few curses slipping out of his lips as he broke the kiss a few times to look down on what he was doing, this eliciting a few giggles from Annie. The corset finally came undone and Arthur wasted no time in tossing it aside, next was Annie’s skirt and duster which slumped to the ground in a heap, the man moving her body further up the bed, climbing on top of her as they went. 

 

Annie let her hands drop down to Arthurs shoulders, following his neck and across his scruff covered jaw, smiling as she went, her fingers reaching his lips as he smiled against them.   
“ Arthur..” Annie whispered, her hands clutching his jaw gently.   
“ Huh..?” He answered in a low voice, his hands on either side of Annie’s head, his knees resting just between her own. 

“ I think..” Annie began but paused, a blissful look in her eyes as she traced a scar that ran below Arthurs eye. “ Well- I think I’m in love with you, Arthur Morgan..”

Arthur let out a low chuckle, his weight shifting so that he could brush away the hair that had fallen across Annie’s face gingerly. “ Well- Miss. Annabelle Crawley, I believe I am in love with you.”

Annie let out a childish giggle and captured the man’s lips once more, their bodies melding together. As they continued to kiss Arthur positioned himself between her legs, slowly pressing into her, his teeth catching against Annies bottom lip as a moan escaped her. They took it slow at first, allowing the woman to adjust before Arthur continued, his thrusts slow, his lips pressing loving kisses across her chest and shoulders. Annie soon became more desperate, her hips bucking up to roll against Arthurs, the man sinking deeper and he began to pick up speed. Twisting his fingers in the sheets around Annies head his thrusts turned harder and faster, the man groaning against her skin with every pleasurable movement. Arthurs hot breath sent shivers down Annies spine and it wasn’t long until she felt warmth pooling inside of her, suddenly Arthur flipped them, his large hands holding Annie steadily on top of him, she sunk further down his length, that alone was enough to send her over the edge for the first time. Clenching around him she began to roll her hips, wanting to get every last bit of that blissful sensation, her hands splayed across Arthurs toned chest as they fell into rhythm together, bodies acting as the instruments in this orchestra of love. 

The rain and thunder continued to crash around outside, but the pair were oblivious to the noise as they finally fell apart, Annie sinking into the mattress a breathless, sweating mess. Arthur the same, between breaths he raised his arm and wrapped it around Annies neck, pulling her close to his side pressing a gentle kiss to her head as she draped a leg over his hip.

 

“ I love you, Arthur..” 

 

“ I love you too, darlin’ “


	5. Damn O’Driscolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie comes to the rescue of the gang while Arthur and a few of the other guys are off rescuing Sean.

“ I’m not sure- I’m not sure we really know what we’re doing any more..” Arthur heard Lenny tell Hosea as he sat down at the other end of the table to start his breakfast, the boy then back pedaled, “ But- Im not makin’ any sense am I?” 

Arthur watched as Hosea flipped the paper in his hands and sighed, “ No- I think you’re exactly right, kid.” 

That was the first time he had seen either of the two doubt Dutch, but what was really alarming was that Arthur agreed with them. 

_________

Arthurs POV: 

Arthur’s eyes broke open as Annie stirred against his chest, her warmth pulled away as the woman sat up, sun beginning to filter in through the curtains. 

“ Good mornin’ “ Her voice was soft and sleepy as Arthur sat up, smiling as a kiss was placed on his temple. “ Well ain’t this a nice way to start the day,” He chuckled, drinking in Annie’s naked form on the other side of the bed as she pulled on her dressing gown, Arthur reached forward to plant a kiss on her shoulder. 

“ Can you stay for breakfast?” 

“ Course I can darlin’, though, you’re lookin much more delicious.” 

“ Oh hush. Get yourself dressed, I’ll start the coffee.” 

Arthur chuckled and silently agreed, swinging his legs over the bed and shuffling around the room to gather his clothes. He was finally able to get a good look at the place, it certainly beat his little tent. The room was a decent size, its walls plastered with aging floral wall paper, it was obvious Annie didn’t spend much time inside, the room was sparsely decorated besides a few photographs of horses and who he assumed to be her parents. Though there was an impressive amount of boots lined up against the wall, just next to the door which Arthur chuckled at. 

Finishing the buttons of his shirt, Arthur rounded the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the kitchen, the heavenly smell of eggs and bacon meeting his hungry stomach. Taking a seat at the table he struck a match and lit a cigarette, his legs stretched out beneath him as Annie set his plate out, her hand resting on his shoulder for a minute before fetching him a mug of coffee. 

‘ You’re too good to me,’ Arthur mused as he dug into his food, looking up as the other took her seat across from him. 

‘ No- I’m just giving you what you deserve, hot meals and a bit of love.’ Annie said pointedly, her fork jabbing at the air. “ So where are you runnin’ off to today?’ 

Arthur dabbed some crumbs from his mouth with his handkerchief and thought for a moment, today he would be riding south with Javier and Charles to try and get Sean back… but he couldn’t exactly tell her that. 

‘ Nothin’ much- just goin’ to take a few of the boys down to Riggs and chase a bounty- sheriff in Saint Denis is payin’ good money.’ 

‘ Well be careful- I don’t need you dead now that I’ve gone off and fallen in love with you.’ Annie warned him, Arthur catching her striking blue eyes watching him from over her coffee. He reached across the table and took her hand in his own, pulling it close enough to press a kiss to her knuckles. ‘ Don’t you fret, my lady. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried.’ With that Arthur stood, moving around the table to give Annie a proper kiss goodbye, retrieving his hat from the hook next to the door and leaving. 

——————

Annie’s POV: 

The trouble started around mid-day 

Annie was hunched over, one hand clutching an impatient horses leg, the other hand winding bandages around a gash the animal had given itself on a broken fence. ‘ just a minute now-‘ Annie whispered, she had been preoccupied all morning ever since Arthur left. She could only think of the worst things, that he was somewhere in a ditch, drowning on his own blood, some O’Driscoll blowing his brains out across the grass. With a defeated sigh she dropped the horse’s hoof and the creature gave an irritated whiny, “ Well it’s not my fault-!” Annie said impatiently and took a few paces, her hands on her hips. God damnit Arthur.

Snatching a rag from her belt, Annie rubbed at the dried blood which crusted across her hands, her eyes catching something interesting out on the Main Street. What had to be a dozen men staggered out of the saloon, all dressed in dark clothing, some climbing on to their horses, the others clambering onto a wagon that was most certainly not theirs; The O’Driscolls. Annie leaned up against the barn door, her hands still busy with the rag as she watched the scene unfold. 

‘ Hey- you ! Damn Vanderlin!’ She heard one call out as a man stepped out of the bank, he was a stocky looking fellow, a great big brown beard and a cowboy hat. ‘ Vanderlin.’ Annie turned the name over in her mind for a moment, trying to remember why she recognized it. Then it hit her- Vanderlin? Dutch? The man at the townhall a few weeks ago.. the one Arthur came with. He had told her about the gang and their camp, but.. not where it was, just that his ‘friends’ were holed up there. 

The bearded man made a run for it, Annie flinched, tucking herself behind the barn door as the first shots were fired, the heavy set man barreled down the street towards her before hooking the turn out of town, bullets ricocheting off of the wood around her as the horde of men followed him out of town.  
Annie took a moment to compose herself, hurrying out into the muddy streets after them, trying to decide what to do.. she couldn’t let those men find that camp! Not when Arthur was off with two of the other men finding a fourth! 

Composing herself Annie let a whistle rip, her horse came buzzing from around the side of the barn and she jumped on, wasting no time in spurring the animal on down the road leading out of town. Coming to the cross roads, Annie took a moment to think, the men had taken the right, that was obvious by the wagon tracks but looking out ahead of her she could see the faintest swirls of smoke coming from the edge of the forest along the railroad tracks. Cracking the reins Annie continued straight, her horse clattering across the wooden railroad that stretched across the gorge, the creature spitting and huffing beneath her, the wood soon turned to gravel that was flung out behind the horse as it tore down the road. Annie’s eyes focused on the once distant smoke, it was stronger now, clear against the blue sky. 

‘ There!’ Annie twisted the reins suddenly, she heard someone shout as she tore through the underbrush of the forest, a shot rang out from somewhere to her side and the woman dipped her head to avoid any kind of bullet. Branches whipped across her face, The clearing came fast, but Annie’s horse was riding hard, the animal leaping over what looked like a hitching post in passing and she pulled hard on the reins, the horse rearing hard in response. When the animal steadied itself, Annie found herself surrounded, her chest heaving. Half a dozen people had circled her, guns all pointed at her head, somewhere behind her a cursing man came tumbling out of the brush but she didn’t turn to look. 

‘ I can- I can explain!’ She said quickly, ‘ I came to warn you! ‘ her eyes found one man who was dressed particularly sharp, he stepped forward, his gun lowered. ‘ Warn us of what, exactly? Miss?’ 

‘ You must be Dutch-‘ Annie breathes, her eyes still flickering across the various guns pointed at her, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. ‘ There’s not much time! A group of O’Driscolls was headed this way I came to warn-‘

As if on cue a shot rang out and the bearded man from town came barreling into camp, ‘ O’Driscolls! They’re comin’! They’re comin!!’ The camp suddenly imploded, people scattered everywhere, she watched a few women and what looked like a little boy disappear down a slope on the opposite side of the camp. Annie, unsure of what to do in the madness, dropped from her saddle, slapping the horse on its haunches and sending it off into the woods. She dove for the nearest cover as the barrage of shots began, they cracked like lightning and echoed across the open valley. 

It sure as hell was the O’Driscoll’s, Annie peeked over the crate she had taken cover behind to take a few shots at the men, getting one in the leg, another in the arm before she had to duck away once more to reload. Her shaking fingers trying to push bullets into their chambers, looking up to see three men behind an overturned table; a dark skinned man, the bearded man and one with hair as white as snow. A few feet behind her she could just see the top of Dutch’s hat from his cover and another bearded fellow, this one grey, behind another overturned table. 

It must have been a half an hour of this madness, the bullets were never ending and noise had sent her ears ringing. Annie was running out of bullets and the O’Driscolls never seemed to stop. Suddenly the white haired man cried out, the spray of blood is what caught her attention as he fell to the ground. The dark skinned man pausing to hastily pull the man back behind the table before he could take another bullet. The other gunmen never stopping their assault on their attacker’s. Someone had to help that man, he was going to bleed out. Shoving the last bullet into its chamber, Annie swallowed the fear that was building in her throat and readied herself for the dash through the open space. 

Making sure she had her satchel attached to her hip, she peaked out to make sure the O’Driscoll that had been focused on her was reloading before making her move, Annie moved on her haunches, pushing herself across the opening, hitting the other side hard, her boots and skirt sliding across the muddy ground as she found herself behind the table now. The others seemed to pay her no attention and continued, Annie searched the space around her, keeping her head low. There was an open tent a few feet behind her. Taking a hold of the man’s vest she scrambled backwards, dragging him through the grass, she knocked into a shelf and sent a few things tumbling but didn’t bother to look, Annie continued to pull the man not stopping until she was sure they were both inside. 

‘ Okay-okay’ Annie whispered hastily, looking down on the man, his eyes were wide and he looked up at Annie with uncertainty. “ what’s your name sir?’ Annie asked as she ripped open her satchel, finding the spare horse bandages from this morning, holding the man's head in her lap. 

‘ Hosea-‘ 

‘ Well, Hosea- you’re not going to die.’ Annie informed him as her fingers pressed against the wound, it wasn’t too deep. Snatching a bottle of whisky from a nearby table, she took the cork off with her teeth, dumping the liquid across the open wound. Hosea cursed and wheezed in response but did his best to stay still, her fingers worked deftly, wrapping the bandages around his neck, her other hand applying pressure. Just like another other animal.


	6. Miss.Crawley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie helps the gang recoup

Arthur struck a match on the bottom of his boot and lit the cigarette that hung from his lips. Sean hung like a dead goose from the tree just in front of the three men, all of them seemingly ignoring his pleas for help as they took a moment to catch their breath. It sure as hell wasn't an easy fight- and this damned kid was going to make for an annoying ride back; all in all they deserved a minute. 

Arthur shot the branch Sean was attached too from his hip, taking the cigarette from his mouth as the Irish boy flopped around on the ground like a fish. ‘ Quit your squakin’ or I’ll we’ll leave ya here.’ Arthur grumbled and moved forward, cutting Sean’s bonds and letting the man scramble to his feet, his face a nasty shade of red.   
“ Oh! Arthur Morgan! My best friend! Give me a hug.’   
Arthur slapped the boy on the shoulder and stepped away from him, directing his attention to Charles and Javier. ‘ Sean you ride back with Charles, Javier you take the long way around.. make sure we ain’t followed. I’ll go with Charles and make sure no one gets the jump on em’ “ Javier tipped his hat to the others before taking off, Arthur clambering on to his saddle before cracking the reins. ‘ Yaw!’ 

—————————

The men had stopped off in Strawberry when it got too dark to ride, Arthur shuffled into his designated room with a yawn, chucking his jacket on to a dresser nearby. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Arthur toed off his boots and let them fall to the ground, his fingers loosening his suspenders and his hat following suit on to the bedpost. Sinking back against the mattress he sighed, glancing to the side, half expecting to see Annie lounging there. He thought back on the last few months, wondering how he had fallen in love with that damn woman so fast… his mind crossed the idea of what would happen when they moved on, would she come with them? Would he stay in Valentine? What would Dutch have to say..? A wave of guilt washed over the man as he lit another cigarette, he was going to have to say goodbye to her one way or another. By god he didn’t want too, Arthur wasn’t even sure he could! But it was going to have to be done one way or another. This is why you don’t go gettin’ close, he scolded himself internally. Throwing away the half smoked cigarette and instead falling back into bed to try and get some sleep for the ride home tomorrow. He dreamt of her that night, Sittin’ pretty on that big bay horse. She smelled like Lavender late at night, the scent lingering on her pillows and bed sheets. In the day she smelled like leather and the tack room which was always sprayed down with some kind of perfume. Arthur could hold her hands for hours, despite the hard work she did, they managed to stay soft. Her hair that fell in loose curls around her face and always seemed to have a mind of its own, Arthur thought she looked prettiest when he found her in the barn that day, when Micah tagged along. All sweaty, rosy cheeks.. She had a hold on him, that much was certain. 

Sunlight streamed through the balcony doors next to Arthur, pulling himself from his restless sleep. Gathering his clothing he dressed himself, opting for a heavier coat. Stepping out into the hall he noticed all the other men’s doors still closed, so he knocked on each, until some kind of noise came from behind them. Telling them all to meet him in the parlor when they were done.

‘ Come on then- you lazy sons of bitches!’ Arthur barked, already sitting on top of his horse when the four men staggered out. Sean sending some woman packing with a slap on the ass before hopping onto his horse, Javier and Charles following suit.   
‘ What about Karen?’ Arthur heard Charles ask as they broke out into a gallop, once outside of town.   
‘ Ah- you know, a man has his needs once he’s been locked up for how many months!’ Sean replies all too happily for this early in the morning. 

“ What about you ol’ dogs! You’ve got to have some excitement in your life!” 

“ Well-“ Charles began, “ I heard Arthur has a girl in Valentine!” 

Arthur rolled his eyes, his grip on the reins tightened. 

‘ Oh! I don’t know about that one, I don’t think anyone could love that ugly som’ bitch!’   
Sean teased and the others laughed. 

He took the cigarette out of his mouth with one hand and waved them off. “ You damn fools don’t know what you’re talking about and if I do have a woman it’s none of your damn business. Just like it won’t be any of Karen’s business, that you’ve been sleepin’ about.’ 

The three men exchanged a look behind Arthur and Charles laughed, “ Well- Arthur, we wish you the best in all of your endeavors!’   
Arthur only waved him off again and continued their trek home.   
The rest of the trip went without excitement, they talked, future bank leads, houses they think might have some good stashes. Sean sang while Javier plucked a guitar that had been strapped to his horse, Arthur wondered how it managed to stay in one piece though all the shit they’ve seen. 

“ Oh- she’ll be comin’ round the mountains when she comes! She’ll be comin’ round the mountain when she comes! She’ll be comin’ -“ Arthur raises his hand to silence the singing when he spotted heavy clouds of dark smoke rising up from the hill where camp normally was. An unheard sense of dread washed over the men and Arthur spurred his horse, the animal kicking up dirt as it torn into the now empty clearing. It was all gone, every wagon and person, all that remained was a stinking pile of ash in the center of the clearing. Arthur dropped from his horse as Charles examined the fire, “ They’re bodies, Arthur.” 

“ Well if they were ours, all the supplies would still be there.. ransacked, but still here.” 

———————  
Annie’s POV:  
The previous night~ 

After the fight, night seemed to fall quick. So quick that Annie, Lenny and Sadie worked in the dark, cleaning up all these bodies and licking their own wounds. Dutch was hunched over a table with Hosea in the main tent, peering at maps through lantern light trying to figure out where they could go, they couldn’t stay here, not now if they O’Driscolls knew where they were. Annie let another set of dead shoulders drop to the ground, wiping the blood off onto her skirt as she looked around. Lenny stood nearby and nodded along with Sadie, “ Nice work ladies- looks like we’ll be having ourselves an O’Driscoll roast before we head out.’ 

“ Where do you think y’all will go..?” Annie asked breathlessly, the cold air of dawn was doing nothing to ease her tired lungs. 

“ Hell if I know- but you should come with us. We could use someone to take care of these horses. God knows we have plenty of em’”   
Annie nodded along to whatever Lenny said, her shoulders and back aches from the hours of work and the few bullet grazes she earned herself in the fight last night we’re still burning like all hell. Annie wanted to slump over right then and there, but as the sun emerged so did Dutch, calling the rest of the camp towards the center. Annie stumbled along, waiting around the edge of the circle awkwardly, hiding her tired eyes beneath the brim of her hat. 

“ Attention! Everybody! As you know- we were attacked last night. Ambushed in the dark by a drunken group of O’Dricolls! They were led here by Bill-“ A few murmurs spread through the people before Dutch silenced them again.   
“ But we dealt with them- as we will again, but we cannot allow them to get the jump on us again! Luckily, our friend Miss. Crawley was able to help us.” 

Annie realized that the crowd's attention was on her and she smiled nervously, tipping her hat to the questioning eyes. 

“- How do we know she didn’t just bring em’ here!” 

“ Yeah- what if she’s a Pinkerton?!’”  
The two voices sounded female, and Annie felt her heart skip a beat. 

“ She’s not a Pinkerton, nor a O’Driscoll!” Dutch barked and motioned for Annie to come forward, the woman hesitantly obliged, pushing herself to the front and stepping up on the small wooden platform Dutch was standing on. 

“ My name is Annabelle Crawley- I.. I run the stables in Valentine. “ She began nervously, having taken her hat off she toyed with the frayed brim in her hands, looking to Dutch he urged her on. 

“ The only reason I knew about your camp- is because I’m a friend of Arthur’s. I saw Bill gettin’ chased by those O’Driscolls and did my best to help.” Her eyes scanned the crowd and smiled nervously before stepping back down, Dutch taking the lead again. 

“ We are going to be leaving- before Micah’s incarceration he told me about a spot, I’m going to send Lenny out to examine it. So I need all hands on deck to get this place packed up! Let’s get to it!” Dutch ordered and the group seemed to disperse, Annie lingered, shaking Dutch's hand as he extended it. “ Thank you again, Miss.Crawley-“   
“ Oh please- just Annie is fine.” 

“ Well Annie, would you be able to ride out with Lenny? I fear the ones who are comfortable with this terrain are out at the moment.”

“ Of course.. whatever I can do to help,” Annie agreed quickly, smiling up at Dutch.   
Arthur. Annie had been so preoccupied, she had scarcely thought of the man in the last few hours. The idea of him alone brought butterflies to her stomach and her mind was abuzz with worry as she mounted her horse, Lenny suddenly at her side on his own. 

“ You ready?” 

“ Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! Just a bit of character development between Annie and the gang before anything big happens again! Thank you for all the support! It means so much to me, expect another chapter later today!


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Arthur finally catch up back at camp and Annie faces a difficult decision.

“ Why ain’t you never married, Arthur?”  
“ No one will have me!’

Arthur’s POV:

Arthur, Charles, Javier and Sean all stood around the stinking pile of ash that was presumably bodies, none of them seemingly knowing what to do as they tried to piece together what had happened in the night that they were away. A twig snapped somewhere off to the side and all four drew their weapons, training in on the figure that stepped out of the wood line.

‘ Hey Y’all!!”

“ Lenny?” Arthur called out, dropping his gun.  
“ Lenny, what the sam hell happened?!” He questioned, motioning to the fire in front of them.

Lenny chuckled as he stopped next to Arthur, “ Damn O’Driscolls chased Bill in from town. He led them right here,”

“ What a fuckin’ fool…” Arthur shook his head, a cigarette now in one hand. “ So- where’d everybody head off too now?” He asked, lighting a match on his sole. “ They even pick a spot yet?”

“ Yeah- That pretty little thing from the stables in town, Annie? She knew a spot, east of here… out by Rhodes.”

Arthur pauses, his fingers holding the cigarette mid way. “ Annie? Annie Crawley?”

“ Yeah- I think that’s her last name. Didn’t say much, but she said she knew you. Fine little thing you found there Arthur.”

Arthur took a challenging step towards Lenny, watching him with sharpened eyes.

“ Well- then let’s get back to camp. You lead the way, Lenny.” Arthur said, the men behind him all head back to their horses and Arthur dropped the cigarette butt into the dying fire. “ Oh- and Lenny.” He growled, “ Stay away from Miss.Crawley.”

Arthur watched the young man sink into himself, the light bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he nodded nervously. “ Yes, Sir.”

“ Good. Then we won’t have any problems, right? Lenny?”

“ No, Arthur… none.”

Arthur tipped his hat to Lenny, his horse trotting over to him as he hopped on, following the other across the winding planes.  
____________

Annie’s POV:

The more Annie hung around, the more welcome she felt. Miss.Grimshaw seemed to like her even though she had only been helping around for a night or so..

“ Finally a woman with a bit of work ethic!” The woman commented to Annie as she passed, carrying a bale of hay off to the horses. “ Thank you, ma’am.” Miss.Grimshaw just smiled and waved her off. It happened again when Annie had a bag on Maze on each of her shoulders, her hands holding the bags steady, walking past Dutch's’ tent, she heard him call out. “ Well damn, Miss.Crawley, we’re going to have to keep you around!’ For some reason he wouldn’t just call her Annie. She had spent the rest of the morning setting up Arthur’s ‘tent’ though it wasn’t very much of a tent, but that was just like him. For heaven sakes he didn’t even have any sheets on his cot! Everybody else seemed to have a blanket or at least something! Shaking her head Annie took the spare blanket and bed roll from her horse and laid them out on the cot. She would ride into town later to find him something more suitable. Annie also found three spare sections of canvas that each seemed to have a tear in them, apparently, Miss.Grimshaw had explained to her that they were once a whole tent but they were kept as spares now. So Annie fetched a needle and thread from Tilly, who was very sweet and fixed up the sheets well enough. Tacking them to each bare side of Arthur’s wagon to complete the tent, smoothing out the wrinkles Annie smiled. That would keep him warmer when the weather changed, and in the morning when the cool air came out from across the lake.

Satisfied with the work she had done for the morning, Annie excused herself to a quiet little spot where the trees met the lake and propped herself up against a tree to enjoy the view beneath the warm sun. Her fingers flipping through a book she had snatched from Arthur’s wagon,  
‘ A Zoological Compendium Of Earth's Creatures’ by a Mr. J.D Goddard

Though Annie didn’t get very far, between the warm sun and soft grass it didn’t take long for her let her head fall back against the soft ground and her eyes slip shut, singing softly against the warm breeze and lapping water.

‘ Oh lord oh Lord what’ve I done, I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run. Oh lord oh Lord I’m begging you please, don’t take that sinner from me.. “  
——————  
Arthur’s POV:

The five men rode into camp like bats from hell, all coming to hard stops and hitching their horses.  
Looking around Arthur didn’t see Annie’s horse and he hurried in to camp to find Dutch,

“ Dutch!” He barked nearing the man's tent and he stepped out, hands on his hips as he saw Arthur.  
“ Isn’t it beautiful! Arthur? This is a mighty fine place!”

“ Yeah- I suppose it is.. where’s Annie?” He questioned, not in the mood for any of Dutch's’ theatrics.

“ Oh? Miss.Crawley? Arthur you found a fine young woman there! She’s been more help in one morning than the whole of all of them have in the last year! You should try and convince her to stick around, we would love to have her…”

“ Well I will Dutch once you tell me where’s shes off too!”

“ Last time I saw, she headed up the bank, hadn’t been back since.” He said, nodding towards the forest, his hands returning to his hips. Arthur took off in the direction of the trees without and word, Dutch called after him, “ Oh and Arthur! Good job bringing back Sean!”

Arthur tossed a hand in response and continued on his walk, his aching feet kicking up dirt as he followed the bank. Catching sight of the horse first, the great big bay horse munching on grass, raising its head to watch Arthur approach before returning to his food. Then Arthur spotted her, a low chuckle leaving his lips as he took in the scene. Annie was there, asleep against a tree, her boots were kicked off ans her bare feet tangled up in the long grass. Her dress was nearly covered in blood and mud, a tear ran up along a few of the seams. His book was opened on her lap, and his spare hat was tipped just enough to shield the sun from her tired eyes. She looked so damn peaceful, Arthur thought about leaving her be for the moment, but he knelt down next to her and brushed hair from her eyes and cheeks, tucking the strands behind her ear.  
“ Goodmornin’ Miss. Crawley.” Arthur whispered, watching happily as her eyes fluttered open and a gasp fell from her lips.

“ Oh Arthur!” She flung her arms around his neck and he scooped her up into the air, his arms encircling her waist. “ Oh I missed you!” She whispered against his neck as her feet met the ground and their lips connected, his hand holding the small of her back.

“ I missed you too darlin’ but what the hell are you doin’ all the way out here with these ruffians?’

“ Please don’t be mad-“  
“ I’m not mad.” He shook his head as Annie continued.

“ Well a bunch of O’Driscolls came out of the saloon- back in Valentine and they saw Bill.. they chased him and the drunk fool headed right back for your camp. So I followed them.. and maybe helped them.”

Arthur’s hands passed over the bloodied, fraying bandages on Annie’s arm a sigh passing his lips.

“ So when you say helped, you mean got shot at?”  
Annie bit her lip and shrugged, “ It wasn’t- I didn’t.. I spent most of the time helping Hosea. One of them caught him in the neck,” Annie rattled off and Arthur chuckled, shushing her with a kiss.

“ it’s alright.. I’m just glad you’re alright. I don’t know what I would’ve done..” Arthur murmurs, his hand reaching out to brush through Annie’s hair lovingly.

“ Dutch wants you to stay- “

“ I know.”

“ Will you?”

The question hung in the air for a moment, the both of them waiting for the other to give some kind of sign. “ I-I don’t know.. maybe. But the farm- I mean, I’m the only Crawley left, Arthur.”

“ I know-“

“ I don’t want to leave you..”

“ Why don’t you sleep on it? Stay here for the night and then I’ll take you back tomorrow..”

“ Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Annie was humming can be found here! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/YTb6MoMLvcY  
> I feel like it is very accurate for our lovely Arthur Morgan


	8. Sean’s Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluffy love for our couple, They join in the festivities and welcome back everybody’s favorite Irish boy.

Upon the couples arrival back into camp, Sean was standing on a crate, his boisterous mouth gathering the gang around him. 

“ My brothers and sisters! Lovers! Drinkers! Bastards! I am back!” His heavy Irish accent was already giving Arthur a headache as he and Annie stood at the edge of the crowd. 

“ And since everybody missed me- I do declare we have a bit of celebration!! “ The crowds gaze turned to Dutch who stood next to Sean and the man chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.  
“ Sure! Why the hell not? Drink up!” 

Lenny and Billy were the runners, disappearing to the wagons and coming back with two crates each. Dropping them in the center of camp and cracking open the boxes, “ Drink up lads! On me!” Sean announced and everybody cheered, Arthur gave a whistle and Annie giggled at the sight.   
“ Well- Maybe we don’t have to go to sleep right away,” the pair accepting a bottle from Sean as he buzzed around with an armful. 

“ Let me go get out of this mess, I’ll be right back!” 

Arthur nodded and watched her hurry off towards his tent, the man cracking open the bottle of whisky, taking a long drink as he mozied over towards the now roaring fire. Javier already strumming away on his guitar, Lenny recounting a very exaggerated story about the train heist outside of Valentine. 

He was just explaining how Bill managed to ruin a perfectly good half pound of dynamite when Annie came wandering back, Arthur not even realizing it was her until she had sat down on his knee and looped an arm around his neck. “ Well, Howdy.” Arthur greeted as his eyes roamed over her new outfit appreciatively, a white blouse tucked into a faded checkered skirt with a matching handkerchief tied around her neck. The woman’s hair was let down now and hung around her shoulders in loose curls, half of it pinned back with a broach. Arthur made a mental note to pick her up some kind of necklace to wear. 

“ I’m- sorry if I ain’t right. But I heard that Mr. Javier isn’t the only musician with us tonight!” Lenny chuckled and looked to Annie, “ You play the fiddle right?”   
Arthur butted in, “ Like a dream- she played at the barn dance.” 

“ Oh hush, I’m not that great. But i'd play a song if I had a fiddle.” 

“ Uncle you got one don’t you ?” Within moments the drunkard wobbled off to his tent, coming back with the instrument in hand. Passing them both to Annie who thanked him, standing up Arthur planted a gently smack on her bottom to which she laughed and took a spot next to Javier. The guitarist mumbling something to her before she nods, tucking the instrument against her chin she pulled the bow down slowly as the guitar came in, the group of men erupting as a familiar tune rang out. They sang along, clapping and stomping their feet, even Arthur sang along. Enjoying the view, Annie looked beautiful in the fire light, the soft squint of her eyes as she focused on the instrument in her hands. Pulling the whisky from his lips again he joined in the last verse again before the song ended, the men applauded and Annie and Javier both stood to bow deeply. Arthur raising his arm again as Annie returned to his knee, pressing a few kisses to her cheek. 

“ Who wants to dance?” Dutch called out and dialed up his record player, the music wafting out into the center of the camp. Dutch took Molly, Tilly and Mary-Beth, Hosea and Miss.Grimshaw and so Annie hopped up and took Arthur's hand,   
“ C’mon Arthur! Let’s dance!”   
The man grumbled a few curses, “ Ah- I don’t know, Annie- I gots two left feet.” 

“ Oh please, they aren’t even doin’ the right dance for this song. Let’s go,” she grinned as Arthur gave in, allowing himself to be pulled away from the fire. Taking ahold of Annie’s waist she looped her arms around his neck and the two swayed lazily to the music, Annie eventually letting her forehead rest against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few songs, but eventually they broke apart and Arthur fetched them a few more drinks, taking their spot back at the fire. 

The festivities began to come to a slow as the moon rose higher in the sky, Annie was half asleep on Arthur’s shoulder when he roused her, helping the woman up as he decided it was best they retire before passing out somewhere. He said goodnight to Lenny and Sean who were the last two at the fire with them and headed back to Arthur’s tent. Annie stumbled past the tent flap and Arthur followed, both toeing off their shoes and tossing them to the side, Arthur shrugged off his coat and vest he was the first to fall into the cot. Annie followed, pulling her broach out and taking her skirt and blouse off, opting for one of Arthur’s spare Dusters which hung loosely from her shoulders as she crawled onto the cot with him. It was much smaller, than the last time they slept together. Annie thankful they were both too tired to get into any kind of real action, Arthur pulled the woman close and drew the sheet over top of them. Pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“ G’nite Darlin’ “ 

“ Goodnight, Arthur.”


	9. Mornin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very quick little smutty drabble, a look into Annie and Arthur’s love life. Takes place the morning after Sean’s party.

Arthur Morgan was a simple man, he loved women, whisky and morning sex. According to him it wasn’t the light of dawn on his partners skin, or the neediness that morning wood brought. Not, it was because he believed breakfast was the most important meal of the day. So there he knelt at the edge of the cot, his head buried between Annie’s thighs, his tongue doing the devil's work. She was on full display, her legs spread and her hands bound with the same kind of cloth that Arthur gagged her with. The woman’s back was arching again as she came to a climax, both of Arthur’s hands digging into the woman’s hips to keep her steady as she rode out another orgasm, rolling against the man’s tongue and it pressed inside of her, the coarse hair of Arthur’s beard scratching the inside of her thighs until the skin was red. She could feel the man chuckling against her core as her thighs tightened around his head for the second time, her chest heaving as Arthur pulled away, his lips and chin wet with her juices. There was nothing he liked better than pleasuring her, turning her to absolute jelly in between his fingers.   
He loved to hear her gasping his name, even if it wasn’t all that clear behind the gag. Standing back Arthur pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt, wiping the cum from his lips and beard, double checking himself in the mirror. 

Annie was still trying to compose herself on the bed when Arthur pulled the ties from her wrist and set them to the side, turning away from the woman to pour himself a whisky and light up a cigarette, still shirtless in the cool morning air. Turning back to Annie she looked absolutely delicious, sprawled out on the cot, only in her coral colored nightdress, the small rounded peaks of her breasts could be seen through the sheer outfit. It was Arthur’s favorite. Taking a sip of his whisky he sat down on the edge of the cot and Annie followed suit, her tired arms wrapping around his neck. 

“ You’re a bastard..” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s neck. “ Now-“ Arthur took a pull of his cigarette, letting the smoke pool from his lips. “ Why’s That?” He felt Annie’s hands spread out across his chest and roll up towards his shoulders.   
“ Because I know you don't just know how to do that, and I can’t stand to think of you with anyone else. But it feels so damn good- I don’t think I can complain.” 

Arthur chuckled and caught one of her hands, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.   
“ Well- that’s the thing. I’m here with you, aren’t I darlin’? So obviously you have somethin’ they ain’t got.” 

Annie smiled at that and pressed a kiss to Arthur’s neck, “ You could charm your way out of a damn fire.”

“ You know it.”


	10. Back to Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie comes home to a devastating surprise

The Crawley family had lived in Valentine for three generations now, all of them managing to have a son, Besides the last. But Annie’s father had the utmost confidence that she would continue the legacy one way or another, he said that to her, while he lay dying in the upstairs room, the furthest door to the right. “ Annie.. my little Annie- whatever you do to this land, whatever you become, just know I’ll be proud.” And then he died, so as Annie folded her muddied clothes from the previous day, she wondered if this would make her father proud too. 

Today was the day she would be going back to Valentine, having been away a few days it was time, though there was a turning sense of dread in her stomach that she couldn’t quite shake. Even as she said goodbye to the others, giving young Jack a hug climbing on to her horse alongside Arthur. It was there, now in the bottom of her throat as they began the ride to Valentine. Arthur was a good distraction, the pair joking and giggling like a pair of children. 

“ Hey, Annie.” Arthur said as they rounded a hill, looking out at the heartlands that lay before Valentine. Arthur dropped from his horse and Annie followed, confused as she stepped around to meet the man. 

“ What is it? Is something wrong?” She asked and rested her hand on Arthur’s arm. 

“ No- nothin’ but this is halfway.” He said, looking back on where they had come, it was a beautiful view of both stretches of land and Annie smiled widely. “ Oh, Arthur it’s beautiful.” 

“ Yep- this is where we can meet, sit down, have some food, drink a little.” His arms wrapping around Annie’s midsection, pulling her close. She sunk against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, for the first time all day she felt normal. “ Yeah-“ The man continued, “ You’ll make some of that lamb, and spread out a blanket. I’ll bring some tea from town and we can have ourselves a fine picnic.” She listened to him muse and couldn’t help but giggle, raising her head to kiss him sweetly. “ Well let’s get back to Valentine first,” she told him and pulled away, catching a swat on her bottom as she went, climbing back onto her horse. 

The rest of the trip to Valentine was quiet, Annie taking time to appreciate the lush landscape around her, they passed Emerald Ranch and watched a few herders rally their sheep together across the meadows to head to Valentine as well. The closer they got, the more excited Annie grew to be home again, she truly loved this town. The horses have noises of discomfort as the hard ground turned to mud and Annie looked around excitedly as they neared the auction hall, she leaned over to Arthur. “ You know they’re all crooked, the whole lot of em’ they sheer their buyers as much as they do the sheep!” 

Arthur chuckled, watching Annie from behind the brim of his hat. “ So I’ve heard.” 

Annie sighed as they rounded the final corner to her house, her heart dropping when she took in the view. Her home was gone, the remains of both buildings charred and black. Shock enraptured Annie as she dropped from her horse, her knees nearly giving out as she stumbled towards what was once he front porch. The dread that had built up in her stomach and throat now came pouring out in a horrified sob, the woman dropping to her knees on the charred foundation. Her hands grasping at her mouth as she tried to contain herself, doubling over at the waist as she sat in the remains of her family's legacy. 

Annie was oblivious to Arthur as he called after her, eventually the man caught up to her and dropped to his knees, his steady arms wrapping around the woman. Annie fell into his grasp, her sobs muffled by the man’s shoulder, her fingers grasping his arm so tight, Arthur thought she would draw blood. 

“ Annie-“ he whispered, “ Annie. Come on now, it’ll be alright..” Arthur said, his hand stroking the woman’s hair clumsily as she sobbed into his shoulder. His heart broke with every cry and shake her body made, he was going to find out who did this. Even if it killed him. 

Without warning Annie pulled away, pushing herself from the ground her ash coated hands searching through the dust. Arthur stepped back slightly, watching her worriedly. 

“ Annie. Annie what are you doin’?” He questioned, hoping she didn’t suffer some kind of mental break. He watched as she scooted around the charred remains, dusting away at ash until her hands and skirt were covered in the fine material.   
“ Here..” She sniffled, trying to clean her hands as she bent over, pulling hard on what Arthur could now she was a latch but it didn’t move. 

“ Arthur- could you..” she asked between sniffles, her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Without a word he stepped toward and took ahold of the short chain, Annie stepped back and Arthur gave it a few good tugs before the trap door sprung open, revealing a set of stairs, leading to what must be a basement. Annie was the first to go down, her feet quick on the rickety stairs, disappearing into the dark. Arthur followed, his hands lingering on the dirt walls as he took his time. The room wasn’t too big, but dark enough a lantern had to be lit. He found Annie through the dim lantern light, working at what looked like a safe. 

“ Thank god those bastards didn’t get in..” she whispered, murmuring the combination to herself as she went. “Twenty-one …. Eleven and… five.” The old safe opened with a loud groan, Arthur holding up the lantern to get a proper look at its contents, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. There had to be a few thousands dollars there, stacked neatly in a row, Annie’s hand moved quickly to collect the cash and stuff it into her bag, then came two rolls of bound paper and a tiny jewelry box. “ Now what’s all that about?” Arthur asked, nodding to the items. 

“ It’s all my family has now… well I have now. A couple deeds, my money and my mama's engagement ring.” Annie told him, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks, Arthur following with his handkerchief to wipe away the soot her fingers left behind. 

The pair emerged from the cellar, Annie holding on to Arthur’s arm as he led her from the ruined home. 

“ Who do you think could have done this…?” Annie asked as they stopped to stare at the ash one more time, her voice was thick with emotion. 

“ I don’t know, Darlin’ maybe the O’Driscolls.. they probably knew you got involved some how-“ Arthur explained, his voice catching as guilt washed over him. “ If I wouldn’t have- damn!” He barked and kicked up a flurry of dust from the loose ground, turning to move away from her in his anger:   
“ Damn fuckin’ O’Driscolls.. “ he pulled his hat away and ran a nervous hand through his hair, “ If I hadn’t dragged you into this mess it would’ve still been here! God damnit!” He cursed and tossed his hat to the ground, “ Fuckin’ mess I’ve made this damn fuckin’ time..” 

“ Arthur!” 

“ Fuckin’ Christ Annie I’m so sorry- I never should’ve.. I knew what I was doin’” 

“ Arthur!” 

“ God- please, forgive me Annie. I can’t- I’m so sorry.. I never, I didn’t think you would get involved.” Arthur was pacing back and forth at his point, his hands clasped around the back of his neck, his head shaking back and forth as he cursed the ground he walked on. 

“ Arthur Morgan! You stop That right now!” Annie yelled, her voice finally cutting through that thick skull of his. “ You stop it! I knew what I was doin’ when I followed that damn man back to camp! And for heaven sakes it’s not your fault..!” Arthur had stopped now, his eyes boring down on the woman as she yelled. “ I love you, Arthur! God damnit and I’ll be damned to hell forever if I sat here and pretended like this was your fault!” Her shoulders square as she looked up at him challengingly. 

The two as stubborn as the other watched each other for a few moments, the air between them clearing as their emotions settled, Arthur was the first to break, a common theme with this woman it seemed. 

“ I love you too..” 

“ Good.” 

“ What will ya do now?” 

“ don’t be dumb- I’m comin’ back with you..” Annie told him softly, her hand pressed against his chest. “ I’d be a damn fool to try and stay here.. “ her forehead met his shoulder and Arthur’s hand rested on her back, pressing a kiss to her head. 

“ Well, then. Let’s go home.”


	11. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur comes home from a hunting trip and brings a surprise. Annie wins a bet.

A few weeks had passed since the Crawley Farm was burned to the ground and Annie was left with her few worldly possessions. Thank god she had taken her own horse with her, the same couldn’t be said for her sheep dog, Ollie who was nowhere to be seen in town. 

Annie sighed and watched the steam from her breath meet the air, taking a shawl from atop the trunk next to the cot she wrapped it around her shoulders and then added one of Arthur’s jackets. Her hand resting on the cold spot, where he would normally lay. Arthur had gone on a hunting trip with Charles two nights ago and they were expected back today, though Annie didn’t mind, the rest of the camp was friendly to her and there was plenty of work to keep her busy. Finishing the lacing of her shoes she fetched the revolver Arthur had left her and tucked it into her holster. Her knife and lasso following suit, ‘ Just in case,’ Annie whispered and brushed past the tent flap, pinning it back, a hand straying to smooth out a few wrinkles before she headed to the fire to pour herself a cup of coffee.   
____________________

“ Oh! I got a girl in Valentine, likes to drink that fancy wineeeee!” 

Charles’ voice rang out across the open country fields, Arthur chuckling beside him from his horse. Charles was one of the few men Arthur could actually consider a friend, he and Javier had always been sent out with Arthur and over time they became friends, always having each others backs. Arthur liked them both because they were like him, they did what they needed to do to get things done. Not like Sean, Billy or Micah. 

“ So- what do you think of all this, Arthur?” 

“ All of what?” Arthur questioned across the two moose, deer and duck piled horses between them. They had also found one of the prettiest and strongest looking horses either of them had ever seen, it was some kind of Mustang they figured that much, but the two had never seen something with its coloring. Arthur had managed to lasso the animal and tether it to the four other horses, keeping the animal calm enough to get on the road. Arthur decided the moment he saw it across the planes of the Heartlands that it would be a gift for Annie, she deserved it after everything happened back in Valentine.

“ All of Dutch’s master plans!” Charles exclaimed like it had been obvious, his hands raised up to the heavens. 

“ Oh.. I don’ know. I do know that Hosea and Lenny ain’t very happy with the way thing’s is goin’” Arthur spit a bit chewed up mint and dug around in his pocket for another bundle. “ I heard John talkin’ to Abigail the other night about up and leavin’ I was gonna give him a good beatin’ for even speakin’ that kind of language but she did it for me.” 

Charles chuckled at the idea and Arthur smiled, but the tracker soon turned grim.   
“ It can’t last forever, Arthur. They’ll get us one day.” 

“ I know.” The silence hung around them with the quiet only fueling the doubt that began as sparks in their minds, it now raged and tore through both men like a wildfire, but neither seemed to mention it as they rode, until Charles began again. 

“ Ohhhhhh! I got a girl in Valentine, likes to drink that fancy wine!!- So does Annie like fancy wine?” 

“ eh- Shut up.”

__________________________

“ Well- Abigail beat the damn near life out of John the other day,” 

Annie could hear Tilly and Mary-Beth whisper from where she stood in front of her and Arthur’s tent, her hands busy hanging wash, line clips between her lips. 

“ I’m surprised she’s still here.” Mary-beth whispered to Tilly, Annie could feel the hot set of eyes land on her back. 

“ Why’s that?” 

“ I never took Arthur for- well.. For a man who would go after a woman like that! She’s so stubborn and he’s so stubborn. I can’t see it endin’ happily.” 

Annie chuckled to herself and bent down, swiping the wicker basket from the ground before turning to walk off and find Abigail, she was going to have a hoot with this one!

“ And then she said- Arthur could never love me because we’re both too damn stubborn and I had to agree with them!” Annie whispered and Abigail cackled, both women clutching a hot cup of tea in their hands as they whispered and laughed beneath the canvas of abigail's tent. 

“ Oh lord Annie, thank god you showed up here, ‘tween Miss.Grimshaw and all these little hussies, I was afraid I would never have anyone with any sense to talk to again.” 

Annie shook her head, taking another pull of hot tea. “ Believe me- before Arthur showed up I had no one in that damned town to talk too besides the pastor and my daddy and well Daddy didn’t last long after the pastor died.” The woman shared a giggle again and Abigail sighed, her hands wrapping around the warm cup. 

“ I been thinkin’ of takin’ Jack into town to mass a few times, but lord knows no one will go with me. ‘Specially not his dead-beat of a father.” 

“ Well I’ll go with ya’ I would love too..”   
Speaking of the devil, Jack came running into the tent as fast as his little legs could carry him, Cain not far behind. 

“ Mama! Uncle Arthur’s back! Mr.Charles too!” He exclaimed his tubby little frame breathless from the run, the stick he had been playing with abandoned in the mud nearby. 

Annie pushes herself to her feet with a soft groan and smiled as Jack rushed to his mother's arms, talking excitedly about the pretty new horse he saw with Arthur and Charles. Raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, Annie crossed the camp until she finally spotted Arthur, the wind picked up and blew her hair back and forth, her dress whipping back and forth against her legs as she crossed the marshy ground. A smile breaking out across her face when she saw Arthur moving towards her, 

“ Hello Mr. Morgan.” She chirps, extending her arms out to the man as he pulled her into a tight embrace, “ There's my girl,” Arthur greets, his voice raspy and tired. Annie relishing in the comfort of his touch before he pulled away, motioning to the group of men now surrounding the horse. Charles and Javier working on pulling their various kills from the other, far less interesting horses. 

“ Why ain’t she a pretty thing,” Annie comments, the group of men parting to let her through, the horses ears were pinned back and it gave an irritable snort to the surrounding people. 

“ That thing has a damn temper!” Bill chuckled, “ Watch Annie- it’ll take off your hand next thing you know.” 

“ Oh please, he won’t take nobodies hand if you give him some room. It’s a Mustang, so give ‘em some damn breathin’ room, don’t y’all know anything about horses?” The men seemed to follow Annie’s instructions without question, taking one or two steps back as she instructed. 

“ Now- who wants to watch me break him?” Annie said smugly and Sean let out a boisterous laugh. 

“ Yeah right! A little thing like you would get tossed in a minute! I’ll put ten bucks on it right now, lassie!” 

Annie raised an eyebrow as Bill and Charles both raised their own money and chucked it into the ‘pot’, feigning a gasp as Arthur threw down a ten. 

“ Mr. Morgan!” She exclaimed and Arthur chuckled, the rest of the men sharing a laugh. “ Alright- it’s on now you damn fools. Let’s see if any of y’all can pull your damn feet off the ground high enough to get on the damn horse,” 

Charles and Javier dragged the stubborn horse to a paddock just outside of camp, slamming the gate closed behind the animal. One by one the betting men of the camp jumped onto the fence and awaited each other’s arrival for the real show to begin. Arthur was about half way through a cigarette when he caught sight of Annie and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he did. There she came, that little minx strutting out of the woods in Sadie’s riding pants, the denim fit her like a glove and the leather vest she wore hugged the curves of her waist and pushed up her bosom. If it wasn’t for the damn duster she wore beneath it, Arthur would have covered her up himself. 

“ Let’s go boys!” Annie declared from beneath her hat, hopping on to the fence alongside Arthur.   
“First one to break this horse walks away with fifty dollars in their pocket and the horse!” 

Sean was the first to attempt, the Irish man tossing himself over the fence, kicking up soil as his boots sunk into the mud. He and the mustang circled each other, both unsure of what the other would do. Finally Sean made his move when the horse rounded a corner and he jumped up, his legs wrapping around the horses middle, but his hands seemed unsure of what to do. It became clear fast that Sean had never broken a horse without a bridal, and his arms decided it was best to wrap themselves around the mounts neck. The mustang took off, kicking and resting across the paddock, after only a few moments Sean was flung off, the horse nearly trampling him if he wouldn’t have rolled away through the grass at the last moment. Arthur opened the gate while Javier pulled him out and the breathless Irish man let out a flurry of curses. “ Christsake! That’s no horse! That’s a bloody demon! Unholy, that’s what it is!” 

Next up was Charles who decided to try the, ‘ Jump from the fence’ technique, sure, he landed on the horse. But not for long, he took a hold of the animals mane and held on for longer then Sean managed but he too was thrown off, landing with a heavy thud in the grass. It seemed to be a pattern, man after man, most of them managed to get on the horse at least, except for Bill who couldn’t get his leg up high enough and the horse planted a solid kick to his shoulder. Nearly knocked the half drunk man out, Arthur and Charles had to yank him up and over the fence, splaying him out on the ground. “ Damn thing- guess I didn’t need the money anyhow.” 

“ Alright, Annie- you go on!” 

“ Yeah! Let’s get this show on the road!” 

“ Alright- Alright!” Annie told them, raising her hands before hopping over the fence gracefully. Looking back to Arthur with a grin, then turning her attention to the horse. 

She took the time to examine the mount, it’s ears were pinned back, head raised and its muscles ripples beneath the roan patterned hide.   
“ You’re Alright, boy.” Annie cooed as the horse began to circle her, she let him, letting the creature draw closer and closer until she could finally jump on. Her legs squeezed right against the animals side, spurs jangling as she gripped the mane right. Annie had learned a trick to breaking horses a long time ago, with every turn they took, you go the opposite, instead of being flung around on their back. So she stuck to her guns, realizing the group of men had fallen silent, the only noise was the harsh huffing of the horse beneath her and his deadly hooves stomping and slamming into the ground beneath them, kicking up grass and soil with every movement. 

“ Holy shit she’s gon’ do it..” Lenny whispered from his spot next to Arthur, who was watching anxiously. 

Suddenly the horse stopped, his body weakened he could only flare his head in protest but even that seemed to slow as Annie called for a bridal. 

“ Thank you gentlemen! It was fine doing business with you !” Annie called after the group of men as they huffed off, now back in camp, the mustang tethered to a tree a few feet away. Annie counted the money she had won, Arthur standing next to her, shaking his head. 

“ You never cease to amaze me, woman.” His arm looped around her waist, “ Really? Because I thought you had lost faith in me back there!” 

“ I would never,”   
Annie merely hummed her response and took half the money, shoving it into Arthur’s vest pocket. He didn’t protest and caught the woman’s chin between his thumb and forefinger gently, drawing her lips into a loving kiss. “ I won’t ever loose faith in you- wanna know why?” 

“ Why?” 

“ Cause I love ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of character development and setting up some plots for the next chapters! <3 Thank y’all for all the support you have been leaving!! It’s so motivational, expect another smut chapter tomorrow!


	12. Let’s go Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Annie take Jack fishing, then have some fun back at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Had to take a couple days off for the holiday but I’m back now! Hope everyone had a great time!! Enjoy the smut at the end of the chapter ;)
> 
> https://pin.it/uzdpht4zey2yzl  
> A link to a pic of what I imagine Annie looks like!

“ Uncle Arthur! Uncle Arthur!” Jacks shrill voice rang out in the cold morning air and Arthur shifted in his warm bed, not wanting to get up, tugging Annie closer to his chest. 

“ Uncle Arthur!” The voice was right outside the tent flap now and Arthur let out a low huff, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side. He still had put his jeans back on and used his abandoned blanket to cover Annie’s naked form. “ Yes, Jack?” He replied and the little boy pushed back the flap and stepped inside, “ Uncle Arthur! Good morning! Can we go fishing today?” 

“ Well I-“ Arthur rambled in his delirious state, still trying to rub sleep from his eyes as he attempted to block Jacks view of Annie. “ Yes- I guess we can. But ya have to ask your mother first, or she’ll beat the both of us.” He told the boy pointedly who was already halfway out of the tent, sitting back down on the edge of the bed he yawned. “ I don’ know how she does it every mornin’ “ Arthur whispered and felt Annie’s warm bosom press against his bare back, her arms looping around his neck. “ Cause she loves him,” Annie explained with a few gentle kisses to Arthur’s neck causing the man to chuckle. “ Mm. You better be careful- keep on dressin’ up like yesterday and we’ll have one of our own.” Arthur declared, with an arm he grabbed ahold of the woman’s waist and pulled her around to rest on his lap. 

“ I wouldn’t mind,” 

“ Mind what?” Arthur asked between the few sloppy kisses he placed on Annie’s neck and shoulder. 

“ Kids,” Eyes closed, her neck tipped to the side as Arthur bruised the supple skin of her breast.

“ Maybe after everythin’ else settles down,” he shrugged too and Annie noticed that little far away look in his eye, but nonetheless he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and patted her thigh. She climbed back on to bed and Arthur began to get dressed, Annie joined him. Arthur helped her tighten her corset and she helped him with the little buttons at the top of his shirt that his hands could never seem to get. 

“ Why don’t ya come with us?” Arthur asked as he slipped his pistols into their holster, glancing over at Annie who was fixing her hair in the little mirror the two of them shared. “ I guess I could- only thing I was gonna do today was go in to town.” 

By the time the two of them left the tent, Jack was already waiting impatiently by the horses, Abigail not too far behind. The boy beamed when Arthur came into view and Abigail stepped forward to meet the two, “ Thank you so much, Arthur. I’m headin’ into town and y’all and Hosea are the only ones I would want to leave him with.”  
Arthur waved off the fussing woman and scooped Jack up with an arm, dropping the boy on the saddle before climbing on after him. 

“ I’ll have them back before dark,” Annie informed Abigail as she climbed on to her own horse, giving the mount a spur as the two boys headed off, Annie followed them through the woods.

They road for maybe half an hour, Annie following alongside Jack and Arthur. Arthur calling out names of creatures only for Jack to find them running about and cheer excitedly for Arthur to ride faster and faster! They came to a shady section of the lake, Arthur looking to Annie for approval and she nodded, stepping off her own horse, taking both sets of reins to hitch them to a tree while Arthur helped Jack down. 

“ Now it’s time you started Helpin’ out around camp, of course when you aint readin’ because that’s very important.” 

Annie chuckled to herself as she listened to Arthur ramble on to Jack who ate up every word of it, she had spread out the horse blanket from her saddle and sat down, her legs tucked beneath her as she relaxed in the shade. Glancing up she watched Arthur as he crouched behind Jack, the tiny rod between both of their hands as he showed the boy how to cast out properly. “ There you go- just like that, don’t use your elbow. Just use the wrist,” 

“ Like that!” The little boy chirped and Annie heard Arthur suck in his breath as the boy nearly hooked his own head. “ Well- yep. Yeah- just be careful.” Followed by a nervous laugh from Arthur once more, Annie mused at the sight, wondering if there was more in store for them like this. She had always wanted children, but now that they were on the run, Arthur was right. It would have to wait awhile. 

“ This is boring…” Jack declared after maybe twenty minutes of sitting next to Arthur and finishing. The boy jumped up and waddled over to Annie whose head was buried in a book, her legs crossed and her skirt fluffed out against the ground. Jack jumped onto the woman’s lap and she laughed in surprise, sitting up to situate the boy properly, her arms looked around him as she showed the curious boy what she was reading. 

“ Well it’s called ‘ The American Inferno,’ “ Annie explained, allowing the young boy to examine the embossed cover, “ I borrowed it from Uncle Dutch..”

“ What is it about? Is it like the books I read?” 

“ Well no- not necessarily. It’s a bit more, grown up.” Annie explained with a smile, reopening the book to read Jack and small passage, the boys face wrinkling up with confusion. 

“ Me too, buddy.” Arthur called over his shoulder with a chuckle as he recast his line. 

———————

“ I made a necklace!” Jack declared after Arthur pulled in his third catch, He had abandoned Annie’s lap for a patch of wildflowers just next to the water. 

“ A necklace?” Arthur asked from where he stood next to Annie, he had handed her the catch to wrap up. “ yeah!” Jack said and came bounding towards them, holding it up triumphantly. “ For momma!” 

“ Sure,” Arthur beamed and raised an eyebrow when he saw Annie jump to her feet, following suit he turned around quickly to face whatever she had caught sight of. 

“ What a fine young man…!” The voice rang out and Arthur’s stomach dropped as he watched two sharply dressed men step off of their horses, his eyes flickering to the guns on both of their hips, and the repeater in the ones hands. 

“ and in such complex circumstances,” Arthur looked to Annie and with a hand brought her behind him slightly. Annie taking ahold of Jacks arm and pulling him close as he looked up at the men with wide eyes. 

“ Arthur, isn’t it? Arthur Morgan?” The two men stepped closer and Arthur moved forward a few defensive steps. 

“ Who are you ?” He questioned, watching the pair from beneath the brim of his hat. 

“ Yes, Arthur Morgan. Dutch Van Der Linde's most trusted associate. Orphan street kid turned degenerate murderer by that maniacs silver tongue.” Arthur felt rage bubble up inside of him as he watched the two men carefully. 

“ Who are you?!” He asked more impatient this time, he could hear Annie’s feet shuffle against the gravel behind him. 

“ Agent Milton, Agent Ross.” The Pinkerton badges gleamed in the sunlight and Arthur wanted to roll his eyes at the sight. Raising his chin as the two men continued to approach him, “ You’re a wanted man, Mr. Morgan. Five- Thousand dollars for your head alone…” 

“ Five Thousand Dollars…” Arthur drawled and chuckled at the thought, his hands falling to rest on his belt buckle. “ Can I turn myself in?” 

The joke fell on deaf ears and the Pinkertons watched him carefully, “ We want Dutch,” 

“ Ol’ Dutch? I haven’t seen him in months.” 

“ Really? Because I heard a man fitting his description robbed a train up near Granite Pass, “ 

“ A train?” Arthur tipped his head, “ Isn’t that a little… old fashioned.. nowadays?” 

“ Listen- this is my offer, Mr. Morgan, Bring in Van Der Linde and you have my word you won’t swing.” Arthur rolled his eyes and took another confident step forward, his sharp blue eyes meeting Mr. Milton’s.

“ Well Agent,” Arthur said, a hand reaching up to scratch at his beard, “ I ain’t gonna swing anyways… because you see I ain’t done nothin’ wrong. Besides play your game.-“ 

“ Spare me the philosophies Mr.Morgan. You’ve heard my offer, that’s where it stands.” He said and after a moment spun on the shiny heel of his shoe and marched back over to his horse, his little deputy following after him. 

“ Besides I’ve already heard it… from Mac Callander.” 

“ Mac Callander?!” 

“ Yeah- He was pretty shot up by the time I got to him, but don’t worry… he died mercifully. Slow, but merciful.” 

This struck a chord with Arthur and his fist balled, ready to take an aggressive step forward, he heard the deputies gun click but what stopped him was the hand that fell on his shoulder. Annie, her presence washed over him and quelled the  
rage that was bubbling in his stomach. 

“ Think about it, Mr. Morgan and enjoy your fishing kid!”  
——————

“ Damn fool-“ Arthur grunts, in the dimly lit tent, his hands planted on either side of the wagon. Annie was between them, the woman pinned against the wood as Arthur buried himself in her. His thrusts hard, her nails sinking into his back, leaving crooked red lines with every slam of Arthur’s hips. He had come back from a meeting with Dutch and Hosea absolutely fuming, Annie had stayed up to wait for him and the moment he came through the tent flap he was on her. Arthur had backed her up against the wagon and taken her them and there, her face buried against his shoulder, gasping with every movement, her body a mess of nerves as she had already finished twice and Arthur seemed like he wasn’t going to stop for hours. 

“ We can’t keep runnin’ “ Arthur grumbled again, his fingers gripping Annie’s ass tighter, the skin sore and aching as he slammed into her again, the woman gasping and moaning against his hot skin. 

“ Fuckin’ mess. Gonna get us all damn killed,” Arthur switched pace suddenly, pulling out of Annie and lowering her to the ground, taking her by the waist and bending her over the barrel they had in the corner of the tent. Taking a hand full of her hair he began fuck her faster, his other free hand clasping over Annie’s mouth, his fingers slipping into her mouth. The woman sucked on them, saliva dripping from her lips as she came again, her knees giving out and she slumped against the barrel entirely, too blissful to pay any attention to the sharp pain of the wood digging into her stomach and hips. 

Arthur’s thrusts began to slow, neither of them realizing it as he finished inside of her, pulling away breathlessly. Annie was still collapsed against the barrel, trying to compose herself, she could hear the gentle clinking of glass as Arthur poured himself a whiskey and rummaged around for a cigarette. 

“ There’s some on the desk-“ Annie told him as she finally pushed herself away from the barrel, wiping at the spit that collected around her lips. Snatching her robe from its place on the side of the wagon, she covered her nude body. 

“ That was fun-“


	13. Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter- setting up the overall feel of the camp and characters. :))

A month had past since Arthur alarmed Dutch that the pinkertons has caught on, a month had past with no real call from Dutch for anything and the gang was growing more and more uneasy. Reverend was drinking again, Hosea was spending more time in town and Dutch was finding his only solace in Molly who was spending time for the first time, outside of the tent.  
—————  
Annie twisted over, her legs in a tangle of bed sheets as she reached out for Arthur lazily, taking ahold of what felt like his arm and pulling herself close. “ Goodmornin’” the gravelly voice belonging to Mr.Morgan broke the early morning silence. Annie smiled as she felt him press a kiss to her forehead and the woman began to sit up, watching as Arthur dressed himself. 

“ Where are you off to today?” Annie asked, brushing a hand through the tangled curls of her hair. 

“ Well once you get out of bed- were gonna go on a little day trip.” Arthur told her, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Annie smiled and moved her hands up to clasp Arthur’s face gently, deepening the kiss, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip ever so slightly as they broke apart.  
“ Well why can’t we just stay in bed…? I had so much fun last night, Mr.Morgan..” Annie purred and watched as Arthur deliberated it for a moment before pulling away. 

“ You’re a little minx-“ Arthur smirked and stepped away. Annie fell onto her stomach dramatically, her head buried in the warm sheets. Arthur smirked and planted a slap on her ass, the girl yelping and then laughing as Arthur left the tent. 

Annie swung her legs over the cot, moving to stand up when a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. With no warning the heat of coming vomit hit her and she clamped a hand around her mouth, lunging from the bed and pushing aside the back flap of the tent she threw up on to the ground. Heaving slightly as the remnants of the previous nights dinner hit the ground. Stepping back, Annie drew a hand across her lips, wiping away any left over spit and composed herself. She didn’t feel sick, no fever, no aches…

Annie finished up the buttons of her vest as she stepped out of the tent and in to the cool morning air, her eyes landing on the cluster of people surrounding Dutch’s tent, picking out Arthur near the back was easy enough and when she approached him he seemed… uneasy. At the front of the crowd Dutch was rambling on about something, Annie figured it was one of his normal speeches.. but this one was different. 

“ It appears that there is some traitorous activity amongst us.” The words rang in Annie’s ears and she raised an eyebrow, taking ahold of Arthur’s arm. “ We have been abandoned by those we once trusted and loved.. last night, Lenny, Sean, Karen and Tilly packed their things in the night and left. Why? I do not know.. but I do know that for some reason they saw it fit to leave.” Annie felt Arthur stiffen up and she looked up at him, his jaw was clenched and his head was dipped down as he did his best to keep his mouth shut. 

“ What on God’s green earth happened?!!” Annie asked in a hushed tone as the pair dispersed from Dutch just like all the rest of the gang, heading in different directions. 

“ I-“ Arthur began, glancing around before taking Annie’s hand and pulling her off towards the shore on the far side of camp, the chickens scattering as the couple walked past them.

“ People are loosin’ faith in Dutch.” Arthur began, his hands on his hips, his boot kicking against the gravel beneath them. “ People like Hosea.. and John.. and-“ 

“ You.” Annie cut him off, her steady eyes meeting his shifting ones. She could see how tired he was and the emotion that came off of him was like stink on a cow. 

“ No- I..” He began, anger flaring up inside of him as he began to pace. 

“ Arthur it’s oka-“ 

“ No it’s not!” He finally yelled, his fists clenched taking a few aggressive steps towards Annie who stood her ground, looking up at the man as he yelled, “ Dutch is the only reason I’m still alive!.. I can’t just abandon him! Not when he needs me! When they need me!” 

“ And what about you? Arthur?” Annie asked pointedly as she stared up at the fuming man.  
“ I need you. You are the only thing I have left in this damn world! And if you get hurt?!” She questioned, tears springing to her eyes. “ if you die?!” Her voice cracking as the last word left her lips, “ What about that? People care about you Arthur, you aint his damn work horse. That’s all you’ve been doin’ ever since I met you. His work- his dirty work and I hate it. But I love you, if people are leavin Arthur maybe they have a reason..” 

Arthur seemed to soften as he looked down at Annie and moved to take ahold of her but she stepped away, crossing her arms. “ Think  
about it. Lenny loved it here… he would never leave any of us! Sean as much as he was annoying, he was loyal.” 

“ I know-“

“ Where has Hosea been spendin’ all of his time?!” 

“ I know!” Arthur yelled again, Annie felt her breath catch as tears rolled down his face and her heart sunk. Opening her arms to him, Arthur moved forward and wrapped her in a hug, his forehead pressed against Annie’s hair as he let tears stream down his cheeks. 

“ I’m sorry..” he whispered, “ I’ll fix it.”

“ No-“ Annie sighed and took ahold of the man’s face with both of her hands, her eyes fixed on Arthur’s. “ We will fix it… we will figure it out and we will stay safe. We will be happy.”


	14. Annie’s Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension in the camp grows and Annie takes a trip to Saint Denis.

‘ I expect you’ll betray me in the end, Arthur, you’re the type.’  
———————  
It was nights like these, that Annie wanted to go home. To wake up, before the sun rose and sit on the porch with that silly dog and watch the town come to life just past her feet. Nights when Arthur and Hosea sat with Dutch in his tent, trying to make the man see sense while the howling of the raiders and pinkertons in the woods around them made wolves seem sweet. 

The fighting in the camp has been going on for weeks now, and Annie wasn’t sure how much of it she could take. But it gave her something to blame the morning sickness on, so she figured she would take it. That’s what it was- it had to be. Every morning, like clockwork she would throw up after Arthur had gone off for the morning. He didn’t know and she didn’t know how to tell him. How could she tell him at a time like this? 

Annie turned over on the cot again, her fingers tangling up in the cool sheets. It was then, when she noticed how skinny she was getting. Her fingers seemed more slender and boney, the skin of her wrist was pulled taught around the bone. It had been happening to everyone, with Lenny, Sean gone.. more of the hunting fell to Sadie’s shoulders and Sadie wasn’t a hunter, and even though she learned fast, it wasn’t as fast as half a dozen people ate. Fed up with her inability to sleep, Annie tossed her legs over the side of the cot and yanked Arthur’s jacket from the chest at the foot of the bed and pulled it on. Burying her face into the lined collar she smiled and rose, slipping through the back sheet of the tent, the balls of her feet sinking into the soft soil of the shore. Annie found the fallen tree not far from the dock that had become a popular hang out during the day and sat down on the smoothed wood, a stray hand resting on her belly through the layers of clothes she wore. She wasn’t sure what would happen to her, or the child.. or Arthur but she did know nothing would ever happen to them. Even if Arthur cast her out, she could figure it out… take the deed that she had kept secret and head out west. The deed; it was for a large ranch, miles and miles from here, deep in the heart of the west. Annie had kept it a secret, even from Arthur in fear of him telling Dutch. To be honest, she didn’t trust Dutch from the start and even though she trusted Arthur, it was all she had left to her name. If Arthur agreed to raise the child, she would bring him with her, but if not. Annie would be able to disappear for good and restart without any fears of any past coming back for her. 

“ Darlin’ what’re ya doin out here..” the raspy voice cut through Annie’s thoughts and she didn’t bother raising her head, it was just Arthur. She felt the weight of the log shift and she sunk against his side, arm wrapping around her waist. 

“ What’s that you always say? ‘ You’ll catch your death?’ “ Arthur asked and rubbed the woman’s arm gently as the breeze picked up. Annie giggles softly and takes his hand in her own, pressing a few gentle kisses to the rough skin. “ I love you…” she whispered, tucking her head against his chest. “ I really do.” 

“ And I love you too, Darlin’. I love you a lot.” 

“ A lot?” 

“ Of course- now let's go,” Annie grinned and took his extended arm, walking back to the tent and climbing in to cot. “ We need a bigger bed-“ Annie comments as Arthur began to pull away at his layers of dirty and sweaty clothes from the day. 

“ Mm- we need a floor too.” Arthur chuckled and climbed onto the slim cot next to Annie, pulling her close as she drew the various blankets on top of them. the couple falling into a steady silence until the sun rose again.  
——————  
Another week had passed since Lenny, Sean, Karen and Tilly had picked up and left. 

Annie was huddled around the fire, a shawl pulled over her small frame, Arthur passing her a cup of coffee which she accepted with a soft ‘Thank You’  
The camp was almost entirely quiet, everyone too deep in their thoughts to speak to one another, even if they were all thinking the same thing. 

Maybe it was the hunger, which had fallen across the camp like a looming cloud. Arthur was doing his best, but Charles and Javier were the only other two who were capable of hunting. Annie could tell he was tired, and so was she. Today Dutch had set up some kind of job for the first time in awhile according to Arthur. Annie had tried to get Arthur to let her go a week or so ago when the plan first came to fruition, but Arthur wasn’t having any of it and with the realization Annie has had in the last few days she wasn’t about to jump at the gun to tag along. Annie’s hand ran up and down Arthur’s arm gingerly, her head dipping down to press a kiss to his shoulder. 

“ Be safe..” she whispered, her forehead resting against his shoulder now. 

“ I will- always am.” Arthur reassures her, his hand began to rub her back like he has done a hundred times before, but this time he froze. Beneath his fingers, Arthur could feel the rigid, distinct bones that ran the length of her back like a mountain range. She was losing weight too, he had tightened his belt a bit but he didn’t think she was feeling the effects. At least not in camp, but looking around, Arthur took in the somber, tired expressions that were plastered to everyone’s faces and all of their clothes seemed to sag a little bit more. 

Arthur pressed another kiss to Annie’s head as his eyes surveyed the dying camp, his hand tightening around her shoulder. He wasn’t going to let them sit here and rot like this… something needed to be done. 

“ I’ll be back-“ Arthur said, standing up, dawning his hat. 

“ Oh,” Annie chirped, taking ahold of Arthur’s hand as he turned away to join the rest of the men as they took up their horses. “ I’m goin’ in to Saint Denis, I planned on stayin’ the night since you were gonna be gone. But if you get back here, that’s where I’ll be.. the hotel, on 8th street?” 

Arthur nodded, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before stepping away. “ I’ll be there- don’t ya worry.” Then he left with the others, Dutch, Hosea, Charles, Javier and John all riding out of camp in a thundering flurry of mane and hooves.  
——————

The ride into Saint Denis was boring, a few stage coaches rolled by maybe a lone rider or two but none that gave Annie any sort of trouble. She was wearing one of the nicer dresses she had collected since joining the gang, a plain shawl hung around her shoulders and her hat provided shade from the scorching sun that broke through the thick canopy of the swamp and turned the surrounding forest into a thick blanket of humidity. Annie never cared for the swamp, too many bugs for her liking. 

Trotting into Saint Denis, a wave of comfort washed over her. She was less likely to be mugged here than on the street and she was one step closer to seeing Arthur again. Arthur- she wondered what he would say, after all today Annie would confirm her suspicions and then be forced to tell the man one way or another. This baby wasn’t going to just wait forever. 

Annie stepped from her horse and slipped the reins over the hitching post and took a moment to compose herself, adjusting the panel of her dress and smoothing out a wrinkle or two before stepping into the door. The large words over the door read “ Saint Denis: Pharmacy and Care” in large blocky, white letters. 

“ Uh-“ Annie began, stepping towards the counter in the quiet room, her fingers lingering against the wooden slab. “ Hello- Mrs.Crawley for Doctor Kallpin?” 

The fidgety young man behind the counter looked up at Annie through a tiny set of glasses which looked like they served no purpose besides making his face look odd as he squinted behind the glass. “ Ah yes- Mrs.Crawley! Is your husband joining you today?” 

Right- in the letter she told them she was married as to avoid their dirty looks.  
“ No--“ Annie cleared her throat, “ No. he is not,” 

“ Well Alright then- you may have a seat there and the doctor will be with you in a few moments.” 

“ Thank you-“ 

——————

“ Hello! Mrs.Crawley! How do you do? My name is Doctor Kallpin!” The chubby, jolly looking old fellow came buzzing through the door and Annie looked up, smiling nervously.

“ Hello, Sir.” She greets, taking his hand as he shook it happily. 

“ A pleasure! Now, Mrs. Crawley, I understand you are here today to determine if you are with child or not?” The Doctor asked, his eyes scanning some kind of paperwork as Annie shifted on the table. 

“ Correct, Sir.”

“ Well I will keep this short- you are in fact with child.” 

“ wha- How? How do you know?” Annie asked quickly, looking down at her own appearance. 

“ Well you’re bloated, you are already showing, your cheeks are full but the rest of you is on the thinner side. You look well into your first trimester.” 

Annie’s shoulders slumped as she listened to the man, the realization of her situation became more and more evident. The doctor performed a light physical examination, making sure she was health and her body was reacting nicely to the changes it was undergoing.

“ Was there any complications with your own mother during your birth? That you know of?” 

“ No Sir, not that I’ve been made aware of.” 

“ Well then- it seems you’ll be a fine mother then! My congratulations to you and your growing family!” 

With that he left, as happy and quickly as he came. Annie gathering her purse and leaving the doctor's office, definitely, not as jolly.


	15. Saint Denis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets Annie after a long day

Hosea Matthews was Dead 

Arthur watched as the Hosea’s innards were splattered across the dusty street of Valentine, they thought they had gotten off scotch free. The bank robbery went well, the carriage robbery went well. But the pinkertons showed up at the last minute, Milton leading them under orders of a Mr. Leviticus Cornwall. Apparently, they had been waiting for them. Arthur had a sinking feeling Dutch was involved in some way, but other than that he had no proof. 

John was arrested, Hosea was dead, Charles had split, Dutch too. Leaving Arthur and Javier on the run by themselves their horses racing off across the heartlands, the law not losing them until they were making the last final turns towards Rhodes. Both of their horses coming to sliding stops in the cross roads, both men huffing and puffing as heavily as their mounts.   
“ I guess that’s fuckin’ it then.” Arthur croaks and looks to Javier Who shakes his head. 

“ Dutch set us up… I fuckin’ knew it!” The man spat and dropped his gun back into his belt.

“ He lost his damn mind,” Arthur reminded Javier, fixing his hat. “ You should head back to camp- see if John or Charles turn back up. I’m headin’ into town,” Arthur said and waved the man off, they tipped their hats to each other before going their opposite ways. 

——————

Annie pushed through the crowded parlor of the Saint Denis hotel, taking a breath steadying breath as she made it to the counter. Taking a glance at the services before pulling out her change purse,   
“ A room please, and a bath..” Annie asked and set out the necessary money, the bartender nodded and took the change. Passing her the key, Annie took it with a thanks and turned to continue on her way before pausing, “ Oh, em.” Catching the bartender's attention, “ My- uh.. husband might be stopping by later tonight if he makes it into town. He’s a… rough man, quiet, tall? You’ll know him when you see him, but if he asks for me. I’m not in danger.” Annie joked, the man just nodded and waved her off, heading up the stairs to find her room. 

Annie closed the door behind her, falling against the wood as she realized how tired she was. Her hands coming up to rest on the soft swell of her belly, “ What are we going to do?” Annie asked the empty room softly, as if the walls or maybe the floors could give her any ideas. Crossing the room she bent over to unlace her shoes and toed them off to the side, laughing to herself as her stockings slid across the wood, taking Annie with them. Collapsing against the bed after a flurry of swirls and slides across the floor, Annie let the events of the last few weeks wash over her, in conclusion she decided maybe it would be okay.. even if Arthur left, and that she was very hungry. 

—————

Arthur didn’t make it into town until after the sunset, the gas street lamps assisting him as he followed the street signs leading to the hotel. Coming to the large building, he noted Annie’s horse hitched at the front and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, after everything that happened today, something had to go right. Arthur examined the fancy looking building skeptically, making sure to stomp a bit of muck off his boots before pushing open the saloon doors. Arthur stepped inside and reached for his hat, trying not to pay attention to the various heads and sets of eyes that raised and followed his path to the counter where he slammed down a few quarters.   
“ Can I get a whiskey?” He asked in a low voice, taking the drink once it was served and tossing it back. It wasn’t until he set the glass back down that he realized the bartender was staring, “ Do I got somethin’ on my face…?” Arthur questioned with a hint of anger and the man recoiled. “ No- no sir, it’s just that a woman came in here earlier and said that her husband might be comin’ in… described a fellow like yourself.” 

Arthur processed the words for a moment, “ I am actually looking for my… wife. “ he cleared his throat, “ She upstairs?” 

“ Room 3, Sir.” 

Arthur replies with a simple grunt and turned away, heading up the stairs two at a time. Ignoring the call of a prostitute as he passed, he made it to the second floor and breezed past a parlor, finding the door labeled number three. Knocking steadily a few times, chuckling to himself as he heard the rustling of Annie’s skirt and the creak of the floorboards. “ Who is it?” The familiar voice called, Arthur smirked and rested against the doorframe, toying with the brim of his hat.  
“ Your husband; apparently.”   
“ Why didn’t you tell me we was gettin’ married?” Arthur asked when Annie finally opened the door, the delightful giggle she gave was music to his ears and he swept the woman up in a loving kiss. 

—————

Annie beamed as she was pulled into Arthur’s arms, returning the kiss happily. “ Oh thank goodness you’re okay.” Annie whispered, her hands smoothing out his shirt, glancing up when he cleared his throat. “ Yeah- it was a close.. “ Arthur whispered, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. 

“ What happened..?”

“ Hosea-“ Arthur croaked and then looked away.   
“ Hosea's Dead- Johns in prison… we think Dutch set us up.” Arthur whispered and stepped away from Annie, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She joined him, her hand resting on his shoulder gently. 

“ Oh Arthur..” she whispered, “ Oh goodness.. is anyone else hurt? Poor Hosea..” 

“ Charles has yet to turn up, Javier is back at camp.. Dutch is gone.” He explained, taking Annie’s hand in his own. “ I don’t think we will be sticking around here very long, Darlin’ I-we need to get out of here before they catch wind of us… I’m going to go after John. Then we’re going to have to go..” he explained, his thumb brushing across her knuckles. 

“ I think I have an idea..” she murmured, sitting up on the bed to face Arthur, taking his other hand.   
“ Those things, I took from the basement back at my house..? Well- I have a deed for some land out west, in California. It’s a ranch my daddy bought years ago, we were supposed to move out there… but then he got sick. Well- anyway, it’s in my name Arthur, I write to the caretaker sometimes to make sure everything’s still alright.. we can go there? There’s plenty of room, we can bring Abigail and Jack with us… anyone- who you want to come..” Annie explained, looking to Arthur for approval who beamed. Catching the woman’s face with both of his hands and kissing her passionately, “ Annie Crawley, you are a angel.” He whispered against her lips and Annie smiled back at him, Arthur moved to kiss her again until he realized she was crying. Tears began to stream down her freckled cheeks as Arthur clasped her face, 

“ Darlin’” he said, concern laced his voice. “ Darlin’.. Annie what’s wrong?” Arthur asked and the woman just shook her head, her frail hands coming up to wrap around Arthur’s hands as he questioned her. Annie’s mouth fell open but no words left her tongue, her face turning red quickly as she gasped for a steady breath. 

Finally, after a heavy sob fell from her lips, Annie was able to whisper. “ I’m pregnant..”


	16. Back at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter, beware if you are not a fan of dominant/possessive smut then the end of this chapter is not for you.

“ I’m pregnant..” 

Annie felt the man stiffen up around her, sniffling as the hot tears continued to trail down her cheeks. Her heart sinking in her chest as she waited for Arthur’s reaction, suddenly be broke into a smile, his own eyes welling with tears and he held the woman’s face even tighter. 

“ Are ya serious?! Are you sure?!” Arthur questioned, his smiler growing wider. 

“ Yes,” Annie whispered quickly, “ Yes- thats..” she laughed nervously as Arthur wipes the tears from her eyes. “ That’s why I’m here, I went to see the doctor.” 

“ Oh Christ-“ he whispered and fell back on the bed, pulling Annie into a tight hug, the woman’s face squished against his chest. “ Seriously?” 

“ Yes!” Annie cried, following an excited laugh, trying to contain her smile. “ I swear on my daddy's grave- Arthur Morgan.” 

He didn’t reply and instead just held on to Annie, his grip finally relaxing and Annie pulled her head away to meet his gaze before being pulled into a passionate kiss. 

“ I didn’t-“ Annie whispered as they broke apart, “ I wasn’t sure how you would take it..” 

“ Oh darlin’ “ Arthur chuckled, pressing another kiss to her lips. “ Oh I love you, Annie.” 

“ I love you too, Arthur.”

The next day, Annie and Arthur rode back to camp and Annie wondered if she had made a mistake in telling her lover in the first place. 

“ Annie- are ya sure you can be riding? We can get a coach to drop us off in Rhodes..” Arthur asked from alongside her and the woman shook her head, “ Arthur, I told you. I’m fine, the doctor said I can keep doing my day to day things. It’s good for the baby…” 

It had started this morning when Annie was convinced by Arthur to not wear her corset and so her belly was a bit more prominent, so much so that Annie could rest her hand on the swell while she rode. “ Oh alright-“ Arthur huffed and finally dropped it, but Annie could feel his eyes on her for a majority of the trip.

As they rode into camp, Kieran waved at the pair from the entrance, a gun in one hand. Annie waved back but Arthur simply ignored him and continued into camp. Arthur hopped down and moved to help Annie down, both of them rounding the last few occupied tents. Annie’s eyes landing on a distraught Abigail, the woman pulled herself from her bed and wrapped Annie in a hug who returned the favor, stroking the woman’s hair.  
“ Oh Annie-“ she whispered, pulling away, tears in her eyes. “ Oh Annie he’s gone- he’s gone!” 

Annie reaches out and pulled Abigail close again, comforting the girl. “ no he’s not- we’re gonna get him back okay? And then we’re gonna leave and never look back…” she whispered, looking to Arthur as the woman cried on her shoulder. Arthur looked downcast, but perked up as Jack came running towards him. “ Uncle Arthur!” He grinned and Arthur pulled the boy from the ground, tossing him in the air. “ Hi there, Jack. You been good?” 

“ Yes!” He chirped, giggling as Arthur caught him. 

“ Charles and Mr. Ja-vi-Er are here,” Jack informed Arthur, taking his time with Javier's name.  
“ They’re over by your map- waiting for you,” 

“ Well Thank you, why don’t you stay here now? Sit with your mother and Miss.Annie.” Arthur gave a groan as he set the boy back down and nodded to Annie before walking off to his tent. 

“ So what do you have so far, boys?” Arthur asked as he came to a stop next to the pair of men, his hands resting on his belt buckle as he looked over the map that was plastered on his wagon. 

“ Welcome back,” Charles grinned and nodded,  
“ Tell em’ Javier.” 

“ John is being held at Sisika Penitentiary.. it’s on an island off of Lemoyne. I have a contact there- for various reasons who was able to get me a guard uniform. Arthur you’ll have to go in, find John and bring him to the western wall- where we will meet my contact and escape back across the water. “ 

“ And why do I have to go in?” 

“ Because no one will hire a Mexican or a Native American.” 

“ Got me there,”  
________________

“ How’s Abigail?” Arthur asked as he stepped into the tent he shared with Annie, his eyes rolling over her figure, the woman was sitting on the cot her legs extended out in front of her as she lotioned them. Her head raising as Arthur walked in, “ Oh she’ll be alright… even if he doesn’t come back. She has us,” Annie whispered and closed her eyes for a moment as Arthur pressed a kiss to her head before sitting down. “ So that means you’re comin’ back.” She told him pointedly, “ I heard the plan. I don’t like it, but you’re lucky Jack is so damn cute. I’d hate to see that boy grow up without a father, even if he is a bit of an ass sometimes,” 

“ He loves that boy, you know?” Annie told Arthur as she sunk back against the cot, pulling the sheets up over herself, dimming the oil lamp on the night table. 

“ Yeah I know,” Arthur huffed and climbed into bed with his jeans on, pressing a kiss to Annie’s head, his hand giving her belly a soft, loving rub. Then he reached over and flipped the light off completely, looping his arm around Annie. 

“ Love ya.” 

“ Love you too.”  
________________

“ Annie!” 

The voice rang out across camp, Annie looked up from where she was perched on a log, a wash basin between her legs and a handful of soaked cloth in her hand. Stray hairs stuck to her forehead and neck as she scrubbed clothes in the humid air. 

“ Yea?” Annie asked, drawing the back of her wrist across her forehead. 

“ Hey!” Kieran chirped, stopping a few feet from the basin, “ Would you like to go fishin’ today? “  
Annie listened to the man, watching as he grew nervous, her hand blocking the sun from her eyes. Chuckling softly she nodded, “ Sure, Kieran I’ll go with you.. Let me just hang this wash up, and then we’ll go.” Annie decided pushing herself up from the rock but before she could pick up her basket of wet wash, Kieran had grabbed it for her and offered to carry it back to the tent. Annie nodded and walked with Kieran, leading him back to the tent and pointing to some spot next to the flap while she got the line clips. 

Arthur watched the scene play out from where he stood with Javier and Charles across the camp, while they discussed their plans with Sadie and Abigail and how they were to be ready to leave by the time they got back to head out to Annie’s Ranch. Arthur felt his hand clench around his coffee as he watched that damn O’Driscoll flit around Annie, his Annie. He wondered what they were talking about, his mind so caught up in this he missed the last half of Sadie and Abigail's questions. Lighting a cigarette, he caught the last one. 

“ And what do we do if one of y’all don’t come back right away?” 

“ You keep goin’ we all know the general area of the place so even if we’re separated, we’ll figure it out.” Arthur heard himself answering between pulls of his cigarette, his eyes trained on Annie and Kieran as she hung the wash just outside of their tent. 

Arthur excuses himself as the conversation comes to an end, making his way towards Annie and Kieran, one hand on his belt buckle, the other holding the cigarette. 

“ Hey! O’Driscoll..” Arthur barks as he nears the pair, his spurs jingling. 

“ Yeah, Arthur?” The man looked up, realizing he had been staring at Annie and rubbed his neck nervously. 

“ Ain’t you got some work to do?” Arthur asked and took his spot next to Annie, passing taking the last few clips from the ground and handing them to her. 

“ Ye-Yeah I do..” the man stuttered before hurrying off, Arthur watched him go. 

“ He was just tryin’ to be nice,” Annie told Arthur as she took the clips from his hand, followed by a Thank you. 

“ I don’t damn well care if he was bein’ a perfect gentleman. I don’t like em’ sniffin around you.” Arthur grumbled, turning to face Annie who was stood with her hands on her hips, looking at him flatly. 

“ I think somebody's jealous,” Annie sung, craning her neck out towards him with a smirk. “ Arthur, I’m pregnant with your baby.” 

“ Keep standin’ there, lookin at me like that. I’ll make it two.” He said huskily, drawing an arm around her waist. “ And I’m na’ jealous.” 

“ First of all that’s not how it works, second of all. Yes I think you are.” Annie grinned, laying her palms against Arthur’s chest. 

“ oh.” Arthur hummed, beginning to walk her backwards towards the tent opening. “ I’ll show you jealous,” his voice low as he drew the tent flap closed. 

Annie giggles innocently, her arms looping around Arthur’s neck. “ Oh yeah?” The woman mused as Arthur backed her up against the stack of crates that acted as their back wall. Annie hit the solid structure and a surprised gasp fell from her lips as Arthur stood over her, his eyes taking over her. Suddenly his lips were all over her, Annie’s own, then her chin, cheeks, her ears and jaw. They left a few purplish bruises along her collarbone, about to tell Arthur to cut it out- that they both had work to do, the man sunk to his knees. Annie’s hands followed his shoulders down and by the time she realized what he was doing, he had already hiked up her skirt and tucked the layers of fabric into her belt. “ Arthur- we have..” Annie’s hands sunk into Arthur’s hair harshly as he began to press wet, sloppy kisses against the silk underwear she was wearing. The panties had already grown damp, and as Arthur’s hot breath traveled across her sensitive skin, they grew damper. 

“ Hmm..” he hummed against the inside of her thigh after leaving a large hickey on the supple, untouched skin he found there. Arthur’s teeth dragging across the band of her underwear, tugging them back and letting the elastic go with a satisfying snap that made Annie shudder. 

“ You like that don’t you? You dirty little thing..” he growled, suddenly grabbing ahold of Annie’s hips harshly and holding her in place. His teeth dragging across the woman’s other thigh, letting them sink into the soft skin. This time Annie has had throw her own hand across her mouth to prevent her moans from reaching the whole camp. Arthur dragged his tongue in a straight line down her underwear and chuckled, “ Mm.. you want me?” Arthur questioned, pulling one hand away from her hip, his index finger wrapping around the middle of her now soaked panties and dragging them down her thighs. “ It damn well looks like you do..” Arthur notes and looks up at Annie who was nodding desperately. “ Please- Arthur..” she whispered, the interaction alone was bringing her close to the edge, so close she could feel her knees beginning to bend. 

Arthur chuckled and leaned back slightly to take in the view, there was nothing prettier. Annie slumped back against the crates, holding up her own dress while he made her knees shake. Leaning forward he pressed her back against the crates with one hand once more and dipped his head down, letting his tongue passover her folds, mercilessly slow. As Annie’s breathing grew heavier, Arthur let his tongue sink into her, the muscle moving in and out slowly while his thumb came down to rub circles against the little bundle of nerves above him. It didn’t take long for Annie to collapse into him, her knees literally shaking as Arthur lapped up the sweet nectar that leaked from her body. 

“ Look at you- my dirty little whore.” Arthur mused as he stepped away from her, letting Annie ride out the rest of her climax, the woman a breathless, rosy cheeked mess. Her dress still tucked up into her belt as Arthur poured himself a glass of whiskey. “ What are we goin’ to do with you ?” He asked, taking a sip of the liquid which burned on the way down. Annie simply shook her head as she began to come back to reality, the stars she had been seeing on the back of her eyelids finally fading. 

“ Why don't you come over here and get on your knees?” Arthur asked, but they both knew it wasn’t much of a question and more of a demand. Annie couldn’t help but feel herself grow aroused again, dropping her skirt back into place, Annie approached Arthur and dropped down on to her knees in front of him. Her hands worked to unbuckle Arthur’s belt as he poured himself another whiskey. Within moments the man’s length was free and Annie leaned forward; taking the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirling and licking up and down the shaft, her big blue eyes looking up at Arthur as he lit a cigarette. His free hand moving to take ahold of the back of her head, Annie relaxed her jaw the best she could as Arthur began to move, his length moving up and down her throat, in and out of her mouth as he pleased and Annie loved it. Just as her mouth began to go sore, he suddenly pulled out and took a handful of Annie’s hair, pulling her from her knees and gently bending over the bed. She felt the cool outside air against her ass and thighs, “ I wanna finish in you-“ was all he grunted out, it only took one or two more hard thrusts before he filled her up. The woman sinking into the soft cot beneath her. Arthur stepping away to refill his empty glass and catch his breath as Annie did the same, admiring the view of her supple bottom bent over their bed, her skirts hiked up onto her back, underwear around her ankles. 

“ What was that you were sayin’ about work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all So much for the support you have been giving me! Don’t worry, we will def be seeing some real wholesome happy Arthur soon! Enjoy the smut lol :)


	17. Update

Hey y’all, sorry I’ve been gone for a couple days. I’ve had some serious writers block, but I have a couple chapters almost ready :)) expect them later today!!! Thank y’all again for all of your continued support


	18. Look Who’s Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and the boys leave, two more come to visit

‘ He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I got. Lord please don’t take that sinner from me.’

Annie peered into the tiny mirror, pulling her hair back into place and smoothing over it, her cheeks were still flushed from the activity that she had partaken in. “ Now- What was that O’Driscoll talkin’ to you bout’?” Arthur asked from his seat on the side of the bed, a cigarette between his fingers as he watched Annie. 

“ He wanted me to go fishing with him,” Annie said, shaking her head. “ and I suspect, “ the woman crossed the tent, beginning to button Arthur’s shirt for him. “ That after I’m done here, I’ll go with him. Get something good for everybody to eat tonight.”   
Arthur only offered a grunt in response and as Annie finished the last button, pressed a kiss to her lips. “ He’s just being nice, Arthur.” Annie smiled down at him, brushing back his hair,   
“ You need a haircut..” 

“ Mm- sure. Anything happens, you don't hesitate to shoot that fool, you yell I'll come runnin’. You know That right?” He asked, catching Annie’s wrist and planting a kiss to her palm. 

Annie rolled her eyes and smiled, “ I know, Arthur. Now you get out there, and be careful.” Annie warned him, cupping his cheek in her free hand. 

“ You know me, I’m always careful.” 

“ Famous last words,” Annie mused and leaned closer to Arthur as he stood, pressing a loving kiss to his lips which was quickly returned. 

“ You remember the plan? We won’t reach Lymone until tomorrow mornin’ so you and whoever is else still scrounging’ around pack up,” 

“ And leave. We meet at the ranch in a week.” Annie recited, taking a hold of Arthur’s hand tightly, of course she was worried. But this was it, they would be home free soon… 

“ I’ll be right behind you,” Arthur promised, brushing hair from Annie’s rosy cheeks. “ Even if I’m draggin’ that damn fool by his ankle.”

“ Go easy on him. I’m sure prison is plenty punishment.” 

Arthur just gave another grunt before releasing Annie’s hand, pressing one last kiss to her forehead before stepping away and out of the tent. Annie followed him, Charles and Javier already at the far side of camp, loading the horses up, each man had multiple guns strapped to his back and slung around their horse. 

“ I love you,” Arthur called over his shoulder as he made his way toward the horses. Annie stayed where she was, the fear and worry that she had managed to swallow the last two nights bubbling up as tears rolled down her cheeks in hot streams. Sadie appearing at her side to offer a steady arm to take ahold of. 

———————————

The sun was beginning to set across the lake as Annie and Kieran sat on the beach. A log between them, it held a can of words and provided support to their weighty bag of fish. 

“ So- after all this time? They still don’t trust you?” Annie asked, gently flipping the rod in her hand. 

“ Nope- I’ve been here half a year. I do more than John and Strauss combined, but it ain’t for shit,” Kieran drawled from the other side of the log, shifting in the sand. “ You’re the only one that ever gave me the time of day- Arthur and I been out fishin’ a couple times too. But that’s it, I don’t know why he don’t like me all that much.” 

“ Arthur’s very…” Annie began, biting her tongue softly as she thought, “ He ain’t very warm on the outside- but once he lets you in, you’ll learn he’s one of the best men you could know.” She shrugged, “ He’s very protective of me,” 

“ He has every right-“ Kieran blurted, “ I mean- you’re… you’re a very pretty woman and I’ve seen lots of the men round’ camp givin’ you the eye. But I wouldn’t- I… Well-“ The man stumbled and Annie gave him a warm smile, “ You what?” 

“ Well… I prefer.. the company of others.” He said, his chin dipping as he tried to explain. 

“ Oh.” Annie whispered, giving the rod another flick. “ Well, that’s alright. Who a person loves is that person's business. My daddy would probably call me a fool for lovin’ Arthur, but I do.” She looked to Kieran, smiling again and reaching out to rub the man’s shoulder. “ But your secrets safe with me.. and I won’t let no one give you flak for it either.” 

“ Thank you, Annabelle..” Kieran said, his voice thick and his eyes welling with tears as he looked up at the woman who pulled him into a sweet hug. 

“ Well ain’t this a sweet scene.” 

The voice drawled from behind the pair, Annie shot to her feet, her pistol raised in seconds as they turned around, that voice.

“ Kieran I always knew you ain’t right,” Dutch drawled from atop the count, his shotgun pointed at the man next to Annie. 

“ What did I tell ya, Dutch?” A raspy voice asked, another horse stepped from the woods, and atop it a face Annie could never forget. 

“ Micah…?” She heard Kieran whisper, Annie’s stomach dropping and twisting a nasty knot, she felt her hands begin to shake as fear took over her. 

“ Sweet, Miss.Crawley? How do you do?” The man asked, removing the bandana from his face to reveal a mess of blood, spit and snot that surrounded his nose and mouth. His face was gaunt and molted, eyes a terrible bloody red. 

“ I heard y’all were planning on up and leaving? Sending the men out ahead…” Dutch drawled, dropping from his horse and approaching Annie.   
“ I always knew, it would be Arthur. “ Dutch’s rough hand brushing against Annie’s cheek, “ But I didn’t think he could leave his wife and…” Dutch’s eyes dropped down to her stomach, a hand brushing against the swell of her stomach. “ Child, again.” 

The fear that had taken control of Annie turned to anger within seconds, the hand that clasped her gun, darting out and slamming the stock against Dutch’s head. The man cursed and Annie took a few hurried steps back, as Dutch raised his own gun, pressing it to the soft skin beneath Annie’s chin. 

“ Oh you- you just made a terrible mistake, little lady.” Dutch hissed, his hot, smelling breath spreading across Annie’s face. She thought this could be the end, a strange comfort spread through her body as the cold barrel of the gun was pressed deeper into her skin. Then she heard it, somewhere off to the side, one… two… then three clicks, the sound of bullets rolling into chambers was as loud as thunder in the tense air. Sadie, Abigail and Miss. Grimshaw all stood stoically along the undergrowth, their guns all trained at the two men.


	19. Long Time Comin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time, I’ve finally been able to get back to writing. I’m very eager to finally give my Annie the end she deserves!

“ Where have you been, Arthur?!” 

 

The plan did not go as expected, though that didn’t really shock Arthur. There was nothin’ in his world that had gone right, except Annie. But even that was now in danger. 

 

The bullets were coming from all directions, he and Javier were pressed against an upturned wagon. They had managed to get John out of the prison, but not without drawing attention. They must’ve been at least 10 miles out by now, the guards had been hot on their tail for hours… and now it looked like they were pinned down. Tired, wounded, runnin’ low on ammo. 

 

God Damnit. Arthur cursed the lord in his head, cursed himself a thousand times over.. he had something to go back to, he can’t throw that away now. Bullets whizzed over and around the wagon, some cracking and splintering as they drove into the wood. 

  
  


“ Put the gun down, Dutch.” 

 

Miss. Grimshaw announced stoically as she stood just above the bank of the lake, the shotgun pressed to her shoulder showed no signs of faltering but neither did Dutch. 

 

“ You really going to shoot me? The man who  _ saved  _ you?” He hissed, nodding to the gun in the woman’s hand, “ That thing even loaded?” 

 

“ I can assure you Mister, it is loaded and I find no fault in  _ un- _ loading it in some greedy bastard, threatening my  _ family _ .” 

 

Dutch let out a barking, howling laugh followed by a rash strain of coughing. A bit of blood dribbled past his lip before his hold on Annie loosened and he shoved her to the ground, his boot was quick to trap her leg. Pressing her into the dirt as he stood over her, 

 

“ Now- you’re gonna put that gun down, or our little Miss. Crawley and her baby here, are gon’ swallow a bullet. 

  
  


The sweet smell of lavender, how soft her hair was on the pillow in the morning… that spot just along her neck that made her gasp every time Arthur neared it.. Annabelle Crawley, That damned smile, he could be shot and that smile could tend his wound in an instant. 

 

“ Arthur-  _ ARTHUR!”  _ Javier yelled and he was pulled from his thoughts, back to the whizzing bullets and cracks of gunfire. “ We need to go,” Arthur suddenly announced, nodding across the way to a ridge, just above the little town in which they found themselves. “ You got the dynamite?” Javier nodded. Opening his coat to reveal a bandoleer stuffed full. 

 

“ I got a plan…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for the read. You can find more of my writing on tumblr at Spartanroyaltywhomst and please leave comments and suggestions for the next chapters!! Have a great day!!


End file.
